Seducing Byakuya Kuchiki
by psychegloom
Summary: Rukia is taken to the s-society for a meeting with the KuchikiElders. She's put in an awkward situation, forced to bear her brother's heir. Byakuya himself doesn't want this; the situation becomes even stranger when she has to seduce him to do it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** All right, for all of you that read my other story The Small Print, this is Rukia's and Byakuya's side of the story concerning what happened between them during those five months she was in Soul Society. You don't have to read The Small Print to read this, this story in itself can be independent, though there may be a referene or two but nothing too important.

Well anyway, CH. 1, Enjoy!

* * *

"Is there no other way?" Asked Byakuya; he was sitting in front of the Kuchiki elders.

"This is the only way, she is the one chosen by the Kuchiki council to carry out the task," said the tallest elder in the middle.

"Can you not choose another woman?"

"We already did, you turned down three different opportunities with respectable young women from other noble clans; your rejection of our offers is what has brought us to this predicament."

"But this is improper, Rukia is also a Kuchiki it would bring shame-"

"You have no say in this Kuchiki Byakuya, too many times have you defied this council, such disrespect will no longer be permitted.," said the same elder

"If there is no other way… but I will not force this on her."

"Do you not realize how important this is?! We're speaking about-"

"Yes, I know, and I understand, but if Rukia chooses not to go through with it, then I will not force-"

"Rukia Kuchiki has no choice, she put herself at our disposition when she agreed and signed the papers for her adoption. She has the legal obligation to comply with our demands," said a different elder. Without saying anything, Byakuya stood up, as calmly as he could in such a situation, and walked out of there, a hint of anger in his cold gray eyes.

* * *

_May 21st…_

They walked in the rain; Ichigo carried all the bags and tried to cover himself with the giant rabbit but to no avail. Rukia looked at him through amethyst eyes as she held Chappy close. Ichigo caught her looking at him and she turned away quickly blushing. By the time they reached the house, Ichigo was soaking wet. Ichigo entered his room and was surprised to see Rukia coming inside as well.

"Can I sleep in your closet? I've been wanting to for a while now." Ichigo nodded; she sat on his bed.

"You know, I'm not that sleepy anymore, maybe I'll watch some television," said Rukia; then suddenly the lights went out.

"God must hate me," said Rukia sighing; she shrugged off Ichigo's jacket; then she found a letter inside one of the pockets; she took it out and read the envelope.

"To Kurosaki-kun from Orihime-chan," said Rukia; she was about to open the letter when Ichigo darted towards her to take the letter away.

"I wonder what's in here," said Rukia swaying the letter around for Ichigo to see it but not allowing him to take it.

His tall frame was much larger than hers and he caused her to fall back on the bed; he kept her pinned there hovering above her as he rested his weight on the two hands that rested on either side of her head. He was soaking wet from the rain and droplets of water dripped from his shirt to her body.

"Get off me carrot top you're soaking wet!" He quickly took of his wet shirt and returned to his spot. She couldn't help but look down his chiseled chest. Then she looked back up at him angered.

"You're still wet."

"Give me back the letter," said Ichigo dangerously.

"You're gonna have to take it from me then," said Rukia mischievously. She did not know what tempted her to do what she did next, perhaps it was the jealously sparking through her veins, perhaps the humor she found in it, or perhaps because his body hovered dangerously above her. But she placed the letter inside her bra. Ichigo glared at her.

"Give me the letter you little brat."

"No."

"Then I guess I'll have to take it from you," said Ichigo; his expression immediately changed and he gazed at her through hooded topaz eyes; Rukia's eyes widened.

"I…Ichigo, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm taking back my letter…" she watched shocked as his skilled fingers unbuttoned the top part of her sundress; once he stopped the letter was present before him poking through the side of her bra; he took it and dangled it in front of her face, "got it."

"Well you must be happy now that you got your girlfriend's love letter," spat Rukia.

"Love letter?" Said Ichigo throwing the letter to the floor, "that was the grocery list for your birthday cake," said Ichigo hovering dangerously over her again.

"But if you didn't need it anymore why did you…?" She finally came into realization, he was clever, too clever.

"I wanted to chase you," said Ichigo as he tilted his head lower.

"Ichigo what…?" He silenced her by placing his fingers on her lips; he gently caressed her lower lip with his thumb then trailed his fingers up her cheek. Her eyes locked with his soft caring topaz orbs and her judgment was clouded. Her eyes fluttered closed as his face drew nearer; she could feel his warm breath tickling her lips.

"Rukia I…" but they were interrupted suddenly by the presence of three strange reiatsus. Ichigo immediately got off of her and Rukia sat up on the bed.

She recognized the three elders standing before her. They were the elders from the Kuchiki Clan, she had seen them many times but had never actually spoken to them; for that matter she did not even know their names since her brother Byakuya avoided speaking to her about the Clan's affairs. They looked at her and Ichigo disgustedly; she immediately stood up from the bed realizing the compromising situation they had stumbled into, Ichigo was shirtless and Rukia's hair was messy and her cheeks flushed. She kneeled down and bowed before them.

Ichigo had a bad feeling about this, there was something in those men's eyes that he did not trust. The way they looked at Rukia, like she was a rare breed of something. They looked at her with fascination, greed, and malice. Rukia did not notice this because she was still kneeling, but one of the men gave her an evil grin.

"Kuchiki Rukia?" Asked one of the elders questioning whether this was indeed her.

"Yes, it is I," said Rukia looking up at them and standing up.

"You have been summoned to a meeting with the elders of the Kuchiki Clan, you must come at this very moment, no questions asked."

Rukia nodded and walked towards them. Immediately Ichigo's hand shot out and he grabbed hold of her wrist. One of the elders looked outraged.

"Do not involve yourself in Kuchiki Clan affairs, your insolence will not be tolerated."

"Don't worry Ichigo, it's just a meeting, I'll be back before you know it, I promise," said Rukia smiling at him. Ichigo nodded and hesitantly let her go. One of the elders formed a portal on the wall, and she disappeared, smiling at him one last time before the door closed shut.

* * *

Rukia exit the spirit gate with the three elders; she noticed that they were now standing in front of the Kuchiki manor. Byakuya was standing there waiting for them. They approached him and Rukia immediately bowed.

"Nii-sama," said Rukia respectfully; she noticed that he did not meet her gaze. His pensive distant eyes looking at the elders without regarding her.

"Sleep, Rukia," said Byakuya, his eyes fixed cautiously on the elders, almost glaring at them. She was walking away when one of the elders grunted, and she paused.

"Our meeting will commence at sunset tomorrow, we expect to see you there without delay, Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia nodded and proceeded to walk inside the manor. She couldn't shake away the notion that something terribly horrible was going to happen, the elders' eyes were filled with malice, and there was a frightful worry in Byakuya's eyes. She knew her nii-sama as a very calm man, it was very difficult for anything to shake him, but yet, this time he failed horribly in hiding his inner dilemma.

* * *

The next morning did not go by without that same notion nagging at the back of Rukia's mind; there was a certain stillness in the air, and the shadows dancing along the corners seemed to be stalking her. As was accustomed, she had breakfast with Byakuya; his usually pensive distant eyes were filled with worry; when he noticed her realization of this he tried to mask it, but with little success.

She poured tea into his cup and he quickly glanced at her as he reached for it; then he looked away with usual coldness. He set the cup on the table and finally looked at her.

"Rukia, your fate rests in your hands alone, do not let anyone persuade you into taking a path that will stray you from the road you have already chosen," he said; then he stood and left, leaving a very confused Rukia behind.

The rest of her day was spent wandering the Kuchiki manor since she was not allowed to leave the premises until after the meeting, which left her wondering even more just what this meeting would be about. She had never realized just how big this place was; even though she was a Kuchiki, she did not spend much time here because she was always on missions or stayed in the Squad thirteen quarters. The halls were long a grand, and there were many gardens.

She chose to go hunting, but returned shortly when she remembered she needed to attend the meeting. A couple of female servants grabbed her as soon as she entered her room, and dragged her to the restroom, where they bathed her and dressed her properly for the occasion.

* * *

Rukia was walking towards the temple in which the Kuchiki Clan gathered for their meetings. She was wearing an elegant yet uncomfortable Kimono, she hated dressing like this, but given the occasion dressing up was required of her. She lowered her gaze to the floor as she drew closer to the temple. When she looked up she saw her nii-sama standing by the doors, his eyes were shut and his arms crossed over his chest; it seemed as if he had been waiting for her to arrive. Once he heard her footsteps draw close, he looked at her through cold distant eyes. She approached him and bowed slightly; he looked at her and walked away, his cold gaze no longer meeting her.

"Nii-sama, will you be attending the meeting?"

"This is strictly between yourself and the elders. It is not my meeting to attend."

"Then why are you here?" Asked Rukia confused; he briefly looked at her before walking away without saying a word. She watched him as he left and then looked down to the floor and smiled; although vague, this must have been Byakuya's way of showing his support for her.

She turned back to the door and observed it fearfully. The doors to the temple were vast and luxurious. There were elegant designs; all were either religious or held historical figures of the Kuchiki family; the beautiful images were imprinted in gold, silver, and with valuable gems. She grabbed one of the handles and knocked on the door; immediately the taunting vast doors opened for her, and she walked into the highly unwelcoming darkness.

The dark hall was lit only by torches, which led to another door at the end of the hall. She took a deep breath, and walked towards her destination. Once she knocked on the door, it opened, and she walked into a room that appeared more of a court that a meeting room. The Kuchiki elders stood in front of her in rows, and she took sat on the only chair in the center. She recognized the man in the middle as one of the elders that came for her, and the other two men she had seen were on either side of her.

"All right, this meeting will now commence, Kuchiki Rukia, has Byakuya-sama told you what this meeting is about?"

"No sir, he has not," said Rukia.

"Are you aware that when you joined the clan in adoption, you submitted to Kuchiki laws and rules?"

"Yes sir, I am aware."

"And you of course know, that the elders hold the right to marry off or unite clan members to serve the clan's benefit?" Rukia nodded, fearfully, as she saw where this conversation was going. "And of course, you would comply to our demand of joining you to the individual we see fit." Rukia paused for a moment, she could not hide the melancholic expression on her face. Of course she didn't want to, but she definitely had to, she didn't want to bring any more shame to her clan, to her brother. 'I'm sorry Ichigo,' she thought.

"Yes, I would," she said.

"Good, there will be no problems then, you accept?"

"Yes," said Rukia calmly but sadly.

"Perfect, you will need to produce and heir with Byakuya Kuchiki within the time span of two years," said the head elder; then the elders began to rise to leave. Rukia could not hide the shock on her face, and without thinking she spoke.

"I have to marry nii-sama?!"

"Of course not, only if you'd like, you do however need to produce and heir," said the head elder; all the other elders left, and only he and the two that had been with him before were left; Rukia approached them.

"But-but nii-sama-"

"Byakuya-sama already knows about this, and he said he would agree to it, but only if you did."

"But, but I-"

"You do not have a choice, you may choose to flee with the ryoka boy if you'd like, but do you know in what position that would leave Byakuya-sama?" Rukia shook her head.

"Are you aware of the method in which Soul Society chooses its kings? Kings are chosen from each of the four noble clans, each clan has two terms, and it just so happens that very soon it will be the Kuchiki Clan's. Byakuya-sama was chosen, but he needs to produce an heir before taking the throne; if he does not produce one, then the clan will lose its turn, dishonoring the clan, and bringing great shame. A clan has never lost its turn before, it is unheard of, so have you any idea what that would be like for a Clan as powerful as the Kuchikis'?" Rukia remained silent, realizing now that there was no way out of this.

"Why me? There are many women that want to be with nii-sama, so why me?"

"Because, Byakuya has denied them all. You see dear Rukia, ever sine your sister's death, Byakuya has been…incapable of courting other women. We tried to match him up with other very beautiful noble women, but he refused. After he denied the third one, we and the other elders held a meeting to choose someone who was closer to Byakuya-sama."

"So you chose me?"

"Yes. Byakuya isn't close to many women; his closest female acquaintances are you and Yoruichi Shihoin, but Shihoin-san would be impossible since she is an outlaw now. That left us with cute little Rukia Kuchiki, the girl Byakuya has repeatedly put himself in danger for, and suddenly it made sense, you look exactly like her…Hisana, we thought that if he came to see her in you…then he would eventually give in."

"I see…" she said thoughtfully, no longer looking at them but rather at the floor, "so this is it then, I really have to do this?"

"Think of it as a favor to your dear nii-sama, which it is, you are saving him from the shame that would come upon him if he didn't take the throne. How many times has he not rescued you? Think of all he has done for you, does he not deserve at least this?"

"You're right," said Rukia giving in, but still very melancholic, "it would be selfish of me to deny him this."

* * *

Later that night, Rukia was hesitant to walk back to the manor, he would be there, and how would she tell him she accepted, how would she face him? Of course he did not want to be with her, he saw her as his sister, even thinking of themselves in such a way…it was revolting to them both. She wondered if she did the right thing, would Byakuya be thankful for her sacrifice? Or would he be angry with her for agreeing, perhaps he thought she would deny him, and in doing so save him from having to undergo something so morally disgusting.

It was already late when she walked into the dining room, hoping with every fiber of her being that he would not be there, that he had retired for the day…but alas, he was there. She bowed slightly in respect, then sat in front of him, and he never once turned to look at her as he ate. There was so much tension in the air that it would probably be difficult to cut through it even with her own zanpakuto. She sipped her tea cautiously, as he continued to do the same; then he finally turned to look at her.

"How was the meeting?"

"It-it went well."

"Did you accept?" He asked; Rukia nodded cautiously. Byakuya looked to the side then back at her, his cold gaze never changing. Perhaps Rukia's suspicions were right, he was going to be angry with her for accepting.

"Very well then," was all he said. They remained silent for another long period of time.

"Umm…nii-sama, are you all right with it?" She asked.

"That does not matter, the only thing that matters now is that we produce an heir." more silence.

"When are you planning on… doing that?" Asked Rukia; she had to blink a couple of times because the strange question emitted from her own mouth caused her to feel light-headed and sick.

"Whenever the time for it is appropriate," he said. 'And when will that be?' she felt like asking, but did not since it didn't feel like a wise thing to do, since the situation was already too awkward.

Everything was consumed in silence again. They ate quietly, and Rukia glanced at him from time to time when she knew he was not watching. She stared down at his hands, and at his impassive face; this situation did not seem to phase him even a bit. He took a sip of his tea, and she blushed embarrassed, just thinking that soon, those same lips would…she shook her head, clearing all awkward thoughts about her adoptive brother. But no matter how much her thoughts strayed to something more pleasant, they always returned to his lips, they appeared to be very soft, and full…the thought of something so tender against her own skin gave her the shivers.

Whenever she thought about any future relationship, because she'd yet to have one, she always pictured the man to be tough and a bit rough, kind of like Ichigo or Renji. She preferred strong, hard-headed men, those were her type, she herself was a noble, but could not see herself with one; she had never been attracted to soft, fashionable, proper men, those characteristics felt too superficial and boring to her. So imagining herself with Byakuya out of all people, was something difficult for her body to tolerate, he was too beautiful and soft for her liking.

She looked down at his hands, they were large and clearly the hands of a man, but…they could also be the hands of a muscular woman like Yoruichi or Nel, they were too perfect, too soft and smooth. His fingers were long and not in the least bit calloused, if anyone were to meet him without knowing who he was they would never guess that he was a soul reaper, and even more so a captain. His hands did not appear to be a sword-wielder's hands, there were no signs of scabs, scars, or anything along the lines; even her own hands were more damaged than his.

She took in a deep breath and the room spun around her when his hand reached out for a rice ball. Perhaps it was her own mind's exaggerated imagination, but she pictured him taking that peach-sized rice ball and caressing it, stroking it, squeezing it gently, his fingertips tracing over it sensually. She pictured his hands doing that to her own body, his thumb tracing over her breasts the way he did to that rice ball, and she felt like collapsing. She knew he was not doing this to her at the moment, and it was the rice ball that received his ministrations, but she knew that eventually…she too…her own breasts would become that hand's victims, it was inevitable. Suddenly it was all too much for her, she couldn't stand it any longer, she had to leave, she had to leave before she collapsed and went mad with anxiety.

"Nii-sama, I…goodnight," said Rukia standing up; her body was swaying a bit.

"Rukia?" Asked Byakuya the tiniest bit concerned as he noticed there was something wrong with her.

"I…I'm fine nii-sama," she said; she turned to leave but collapsed on the floor before walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I'm sorry I've taken so long to update, my computer is acting stupid, it has a virus, and I am in the process of fixing it.

Well without further delay, Ch.2 Enjoy! And let me know what you think!

* * *

Byakuya sat by a desk in his home office, finishing his paperwork, though truth be told, he could not very well concentrate. She seemed to take it well at first, obviously or she would not have agreed, but then, then came the sudden collapse of panic. It had been three days, and he had yet to see her, she was avoiding him, that much was apparent, and he felt a sense of relief at her neglect. The less he looked at her, the less he had to think about it or feel rushed. He could not stand seeing her about to break, petrified, disgusted, and all because of him.

Byakuya sighed frustrated and ran a hand through his long black hair, he had already taken, his kenseikan off. He shut his eyes and leaned back on the chair in an attempt to clear his mind, but then a knock at the door interrupted him.

"Yes?"

"May I come in Kuchiki-sama?" It was one of the servants.

"You may," he said; he sat up straight once again. The old servant woman kneeled in front of him and then looked up at him.

"I apologize for this interruption Kuchiki-sama, but I must express my worries to you."

"Worries?"

"Kuchiki-san, she's very ill, she hasn't had a bite to eat in the past two days, and she has a very high fever."

"Why did you not inform me about this earlier?" He asked, looking just as impassive as before.

"She didn't want me telling anyone about it, those were here orders."

"Very well then, I will send a hell butterfly to Unohana Retsu, you may take your leave."

"Thank you Kuchiki-sama," said the old woman, and she left.

* * *

After the servant left, Byakuya made his way to Rukia's room. She was lying on her futon, asleep but shaking, she was covered in perspiration and moving around uneasily. There was an agonized look on her face, and she trembled, murmuring something in her sleep. Byakuya had to look away momentarily, the sight brought back too many memories, of her, memories of being powerless.

Hisana…she and Rukia looked so much alike, seeing Rukia this ill and in pain, brought back painful memories of his dying wife. As she moved around, a sleeve of her white yukata slipped down her shoulder, and at that moment he thought, how amazing it was that even their skin was so much alike.

"No!" She screamed suddenly, her eyes still shut, she was having a nightmare. He placed his hand on her forehead and felt that she was very warm.

'_Hisana don't die, don't leave us_…' he heard Senbonzakura crying in his head.

"She is not Hisana," he said calmly, "and she is not dying."

'_But it hurts us so much…don't do this to us again, don't make us cry_…'

Rukia started moving more frantically, to the point that Byakuya saw the need to hold her down and wake her up.

"Rukia, Rukia wake up," he said shaking her a bit, "Rukia!"

Rukia shot her eyes open and her eyes widened when she saw Byakuya above her holding her down. She looked down to find that his hands, those hands, were grasping her naked shoulders, since both sleeves had slipped down her shoulders. Her chest was heaving up and down rapidly as she attempted to control her breathing, and her body was tangled in bed sheets, a great part of her legs were exposed since her yukata rode up her waist while she slept.

His hands on her skin were warm, too warm, it was a suffocating warmth, and even though she felt cold, that warmth was highly unwelcoming. He moved her stubborn bang to the side, and then got off of her, sitting beside her futon. She looked at him, he was wearing his sleeping yukata, it was smooth and made of blue silk, showing a great part of his chest area. She couldn't help it, her eyes fixed on that eerily perfectly smooth skin. His scent was sweet, like cherry blossoms, and it overwhelmed her senses, driving her mad with anxiety, making her nauseous.

"If you would have informed me about your illness I would have called for captain Unohana," Rukia didn't say anything, her voice was caught in her throat, she couldn't tear her eyes away from him, from his perfect lips, his perfect hands, his smooth chest, she couldn't be here, not when he was. It was making her sick, she would collapse again, she needed to escape this suffocating environment.

"Rukia?"

"I'm not ill," she said taking a deep breath to calm down, but that only worsened the situation since she inhaled his scent along with the fresh air. She stood up suddenly and ran outside, completely ignoring the fact that her yukata was practically falling off.

Once outside she fell on her knees and vomited. Byakuya followed her outside but did not say anything to her. She was breathing shallowly as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Nii-sama…" she said looking at him, her eyes brimming with tears; he didn't say anything, he understood. He kept his impassive expression.

"I will not do this to you, rest, I will do everything in my power to get you out of this situation."

"But nii-sama…"

"I do not want this anymore than you do, I'm ending this charade…for the both of us, and for Hisana," he said; then he walked away. Rukia was so busy vomiting that she did not grasp the last thing he said; it was as if he had not said anything.

She remained outside, she needed fresh air, to smell anything other than that sickening sweet scent. She took one last deep breath and walked back into her room, as soon as she walked in she walked back out. She needed another deep breath, that smell, that sickly sweet smell was still inside her room. She walked back into her room, holding her nose as she slid the doors open all the way so that the fresh air from the garden would remove the scent.

It wasn't this bad at first, it really wasn't, but ever since her visit from the head elder two days ago…ever since then, this situation fell heavy on her. She was not told of the many responsibilities that would come with baring her nii-sama's child at the meeting. She was not told how dangerous it would be, and she was not informed about the risks. She had to stomach all of this, and no one would know about it.

She was told by the head elder that information concerning the next king and his heirs was kept confidential. There was mistrust amongst the noble families, they constantly tried to beat each other in terms of power; the elders feared they would attempt to harm Byakuya and Rukia in order to keep the Kuchikis from getting their turn in power. The only ones informed of this were the captains of the Gotei thirteen; not even the lieutenants were trusted.

She was allowed one confidant; the head elder said they usually didn't allow such things, but since Rukia's case was different, they made an exception. They knew the event would be difficult and perhaps traumatic for her because of the circumstances, having someone to share her troubles with, would make this more mentally tolerable for her.

Now she had to choose, and choose wisely who this confidant would be, she would tell Renji, but he was in the living world at the time, and according to Ikkaku, would be there for a long time. She did not know who, Rukia was quite the lonesome soul. In the past, she had kept herself from friendship, she considered feeling emotion to be a sing of weakness. Now she had friends, but none of them had spent enough time with her to be considered close.

Rukia sighed and leaned back on her futon, the time would come for her to choose, but she still had practically two years. Her eyes started to shut when she heard a knock at the door.

"Yes?"

"Kuchiki-san? Captain Kuchiki said you were not feeling well," it was Captain Unohana.

"Come in," said Rukia sitting up; Unohana entered and sat beside her on the futon.

"So tell me Kuchiki-san, what is bothering you?"

"Well let's see…I've been very nauseous, and I can't eat, whenever I try to I end up vomiting."

"Have you been sleeping? Your eyes look very tired."

"Only a couple of hours."

"Captain Kuchiki mentioned something about a fever, how is that?"

"That only happened tonight. But before that I woke up with cold sweat."

"How long has this been occurring?" Asked Unohana; Rukia paused for a moment before she answered.

"For the last three days."

"I see," she said; then she rubbed her hands on her and concentrated a purple kidou on her head. When she finished she looked at Rukia concerned.

"Is it bad captain Unohana?"

"No, not at all, just rest, relax, and try to eat. Take this medication every morning and before you go to sleep, when you run out come down to the fourth division quarters for more," she said handing her a glass vial.

"All right, I will," she said; then Unohana left.

* * *

"Is there something we should be concerned about?" Asked Byakuya; he was in his study with Unohana; he did not look the least bit interested or worried.

"Well, frankly captain Kuchiki, her health is perfect, but there is much reason, for us to be concerned."

"What is it then?"

"Rukia's condition…is entirely psychological. She is undergoing anxiety attacks; they are what cause the vomiting, fever, and cold sweats," she said looking at him a bit upset.

"And you assume this is my doing of course."

"Not at all Captain, there is nothing you could do to prevent it…now. I will be taking my leave," said Captain Unohana; she bowed before she left. Byakuya sat back on the chair; perhaps it was his fault, maybe if he would have settled for any other woman…she would not be going through this right now. Hisana…he had failed her, he was not able to protect her sister…his sister. No matter how, he would fix this, for Hisana, but most importantly, for Rukia.

* * *

Rukia was just drifting to sleep, when a knocking on her door woke her up.

"Captain Unohana?"

"No, it's me, Matsumoto."

"Rangiku?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Well, what do you want?"

"So, can I come in anytime soon?"

"Oh. Yeah! I'm sorry, yeah, come in." Rangiku walked inside looking very flustered.

"Are you okay?" Asked Rukia standing up.

"They wouldn't let me in, so I had to get through some guards to get here. Security around here is really tight isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's like that whenever a member of the house is sick. So why are you here?"

"What? I can't visit you?"

"No, I mean of course you can! It's just…unexpected, people don't usually come to visit me at the Kuchiki mansion. I think it intimidates them," said Rukia sheepishly.

"I don't blame them," said Rangiku still straightening out her hair, "well, I'm not really here to visit you, Momo, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Ukitake's two worshippers are freaking out cuz you haven't showed for work the last three days. They're all busy working so they sent me."

"But…don't you have work to do as well."

"Yes, but…well, it's not like I work while I'm there anyway," said Rangiku, "so anyway, what's wrong with you?"

"I'm fine, I've just…I've been a bit nauseous."

"Maybe someone's baking a bun in the oven huh?" Said Rangiku playfully as she elbowed Rukia's side; Rukia immediately froze.

"Oh my god! You're pregnant aren't you?!"

"No I'm not, I mean not yet, no!" Rukia blurted out in panic; she covered her mouth when she realized what she said.

"Not yet? Are you planning on…?"

"No! I mean, no, I'm not."

"All right then, if you don't want to talk about it. Just know that as the president of the Soul Reapers Women's Association…I would keep a fellow member's secrets to myself, and as it is my duty, I would do my best to help them," she said; then she walked towards the door. Rukia looked thoughtful for a moment; then she turned to look at Rangiku.

"Matsumoto! Wait! I choose you," she said.

"Choose me?" Asked Rangiku confused as she walked towards Rukia.

"Yes, as my confidant."

"Confidant for what?"

"You want to talk about it through tea? In the garden?"

"You have sweets and sake?"

"Yes."

"Let's go then."

* * *

Rukia and Rangiku left to the garden and ate silently for a couple of minutes. Rukia stalled, but when it came down to it she told Rangiku everything. About her obligation to the Kuchikis, her eventual eloping to Byakuya, and the way her body was reacting to it. Rangiku was silent throughout Rukia's little speech, her jaw practically hitting the floor in shock.

"You have to be kidding me!" She said suddenly.

"I know, it's horrible," said Rukia sadly.

"No, not that. How could you vomit at the thought of being with Byakuya Kuchiki?"

"Huh?" Asked Rukia looking at her confused.

"Yes he's the epitome of male perfection. The great Adonis. Voted by the Soul Reapers Women's Society to be the hottest and most desired man of soul society."

"Wait, when did that happen?"

"Oh, it was a Thursday, you weren't there. But wouldn't you agree?"

"Well, nii-sama is…handsome, but he's my brother."

"Brother?! Come on! You're not related. I mean, if I would have been adopted by him and lived under the same roof for fifty years…I definitely would have developed a brother complex, any normal woman would."

"I guess I must be an abnormal one then…"

"Well, I guess I wouldn't blame you though, I mean…you are very small," said Rangiku scanning over her body.

"What does that have to do with it?" Asked Rukia annoyed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well…you know what they say about Byakuya Kuchiki don't you?"

"No."

"Rumor has it, he's as thick as his fist and as long as his zanpakuto…if you know what I mean; you're so small. Your first time with him would hurt like a bitch," said Rangiku as-a-matter-of-factly; Rukia's eyes immediately widened.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! I'm sure they're just rumors," said Rangiku scratching the back of her neck sheepishly. They were silent for a moment.

"Matsumoto, I really don't want to do this," said Rukia running a hand through her hair in frustration.

"Well, you said a lot is on the line didn't you?" She asked; Rukia nodded, "and there's no way out of it?" she nodded again.

"Then do it, it shouldn't be too difficult, Byakuya is very handsome, and…he cares for you very much, even if it's only as a sister, he would never allow any harm to come to you."

"I know, but…my body reacts negatively towards him, I can't be in the same room because I start feeling nauseous."

"It's the anxiety, and the longer you wait, the more anxious you will become."

"So what do you suggest?" Asked Rukia looking at her hopelessly.

"I suggest you get this over with as quickly as possible."

"But, he doesn't want to, he said so himself."

"Then seduce him."

"What?!"

"Seduce Byakuya Kuchiki."

"What? Me? Seduce? That's totally a-a paradox!"

"Well, you're gonna have to make it happen sweetie."

"But I…I can't, I don't know how, I've never even tried."

"You see, that's where I come in, I, will help, you," said Matsumoto with a large grin on her face.

"I-I guess," sighed Rukia in defeat, "there's no way around it."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!

Sorry I took so long to update, I was on vacation, and when I came back I had tons of stuff to do, but anyway, here's the next CH.

**Oh! And BTW**, I'm working on some new stories, I won't post them up in a while, but I want to know which one u guys think I should start first, the summaries are on my profile, and you can vote on the poll or just msg me :)

* * *

Her skin, her warmth, her being, all simultaneously connecting with him as their bodies mingled together. She was so small and fragile beneath him...whimpering as he took her, as he devoured her little body completely. His beautiful little doll, his sunlight, his joy…a heaven far greater than the one he had for so long resided in, his Hisana.

He lifted his head up from her neck to observed her; her deep indigo eyes looked into his gray ones timidly; he smiled at her and she blushed. He placed a gentle peck on her lips, still looking at her intently, and she turned her head to the side embarrassed.

"You called for me?" She asked avoiding eye contact with him.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I'm here…like this, when something is troubling you, this is a-"

"Don't say it," said Byakuya placing a fingertip on her lips to prevent her from speaking any further.

"I need to say it, you can't lie to yourself like this," she said.

"Hisana, please, we don't need to acknowledge it. Just stay here…with me, please," he begged her.

"Byakuya, you need to let go of me, let go of this place, this dream," said Hisana looking around, they were in the forest making love on a bed of cherry blossoms, right under the blossom tree; as soon as Hisana said the word 'dream', their surroundings disappeared, and they were now floating, fully clothed, in the darkness of space.

"You shouldn't have ended it," he said a bit sadly.

"It wasn't real, it hasn't been for decades," she said, "so, love, tell me, what's troubling you," said Hisana walking closer to him and cupping his face.

"I have failed you," he said looking off to the side ashamed.

"How so?"

"I wasn't able to protect Rukia from …from the Clan's wishes," he said; she looked at him confused for a moment, but then touched his forehead and understood.

"I see how you can feel guilty, but Rukia agreed to it, you have not failed either of us, it was her honor to be able to repay you for all you've done for her," said Hisana.

"All I've done for her? I've done nothing, if it wasn't for the Ryoka boy, I would have let her die at the execution!"

"No you wouldn't have," said Hisana looking into his eyes knowingly, "you wouldn't have allowed her to die, I know you wouldn't have." they stood in silence for a moment, then Byakuya looked back into her eyes.

"What should I do?"

"Well," said Hisana scratching her own chin thoughtfully, "first of all, stop being so depressed all the time, it probably makes Rukia think you're angry with her," she said pushing him a little, "and second …make Rukia and yourself happy."

"I can't do that."

"Sure you can, just, allow things to fall into place, like I am sure they will, give yourselves time, try looking at her in a different light…I'm sure it would work since we're practically identical and all," said Hisana thoughtfully.

"I could never look at Rukia in such a way, she is my sister, and I care for her as such…not in any other way."

"Then get other guys to help you, hang around admirers of hers more often, maybe then you'll see what they see in her."

"And you honestly think they're going to tell me the reasons why they want to do… ungodly things to my sister?"

"Why not?" she shrugged; Byakuya looked at her surprised.

"You seem to be handling this so well," he said confused.

"I loved you very much Byakuya; you haven't been happy since I died, Rukia has always been your pride…I think this will work out very well. You will fall in love again, and Rukia will finally find the home she has for so long looked for," said Hisana musingly.

"You're not upset?" He asked still surprised; Hisana sighed exasperated.

"Of course not, I'm dead Bya-kun, I live only through you and Rukia, and your lives are pretty depressing, I'm tired of being depressed."

"But-" said Byakuya, but Hisana shut him up by kissing him briefly on the lips.

"Make yourselves happy…and make me happy, okay?" She said; she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, and then disappeared.

…

Byakuya sat up on his futon abruptly. Hisana agreed with this? But how could she when he himself did not? Perhaps this was just another dream, it had to be, Hisana couldn't possibly agree with this calamity.

Byakuya sighed and lied back on his futon. His insomnia would kick in again, and his dreams would be perturbed by that which he would eventually find himself forced to do.

* * *

"No! You can't force me to do that Matsumoto!" Screamed Rukia walking out of Matsumoto's place; they were now outside amongst the halls of squad ten's barracks.

"Why not?"

"Because…when you called for me I didn't think this was what you had in mind," said Rukia still looking uncomfortable.

"What? That? Oh come on it's not like you're in a danger, it's Yumichika for goodness's sake," said Matsumoto exasperated.

"And your point is?"

"You know what they say about Yumichika," said Matsumoto; Rukia looked at her confused.

"You mean you don't know what they say about Yumichika?" Asked Matsumoto surprised; Rukia shook her head. "That he likes it from the end?" Said Rangiku; Rukia shook her head again. "Prefers sausages over buns?" Rukia still looked confused. "Follows the rainbow?" "lives in his closet?"

"You mean like I lived in Ichigo's closet?" Asked Rukia still confused.

"He's as freaking gay as they come! Homosexual! Queer! Fag! Hintti! Schwanzlutscher! Dongseongaeja! Amante socrático!" Screamed Matsumoto at the top of her lungs exasperated; people passing by stared at them.

"All right I get it, you don't have to be so loud," whispered Rukia.

"Let's go back inside then," said Matsumoto; they walked back inside Matsumoto's room. Yumichika was sitting on the bed looking very annoyed.

"All right, so then you agree to practice your moves on Yumichika, right?" Asked Matsumoto.

"Well, what do I have to do to him?"

"Just, seduce him," said Matsumoto, "show me what you would do first, then I'll show you what you're doing wrong," said Matsumoto; Rukia turned to look at Yumichika and bit her lip nervously.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Okay," said Rukia; she closed her eyes and took a deep breath; then she looked at Yumichika. She walked over to him slowly, being very careful not to trip.

"Hi, umm… how are you?" she asked nervously.

"Fine I guess, it is a rather ugly day though," said Yumichika carelessly.

"Yeah, you're right, the weather hasn't been pleasant lately, not at all," said Rukia; Yumichika yawned.

"So…you wanna go out this weekend?"

"Why?" Asked Yumichika.

"Because…I don't know, I feel like going to places, but I don't want to go alone."

"What places?"

"I don't know, walks and stuff…?"

"Hmm…I'm busy."

"Oh, what about next weekend?"

"I don't know, it depends, where would we be going?"

"A…walk?" Asked Rukia confused.

"Okay, stop," sighed Rangiku walking over to Rukia, "you need to be more confident, more interesting. You can't even engage in a conversation without faltering," said Rangiku disapprovingly, "I'm afraid that before moving anywhere else we will have to work on your communication skills."

"How long do you think that will take?"

"I don't know, that depends on you," said Rangiku.

"Oh."

"Well, let's do it again, this time, try to be a little bit more confident."

"Okay."

* * *

Rukia arrived home very late after her little rehearsal with Yumichika, it took all night, and yet she seemed to be getting nowhere. She sighed and let herself fall on her futon. She was staying at the Kuchiki manor, ever since it was decided that she was to carry her nii-sama's child, she no longer stayed at the squad thirteen barracks. She was significantly tired, not so much from training, but the headache given to her by her lack of progress seemed to have spread to the rest of her body.

She hesitantly stood up, and walked over to the bathroom. She prepared her bath, and then entered the bathtub. She fully submerged herself inside the hot water, and then resurfaced. The room was covered in steam; she could feel the vapor create a blanket over her skin. Her mind wandered, and she let out a defeated sigh. He was never going to desire her, never going to see her as a woman, what was she thinking when she willingly agreed to this arrangement? Surely her nii-sama was counting on her complete denial, surely he was hoping for it.

If he didn't want any of the other beautiful and graceful noble women…what made her think he would want her? The plain, and uninteresting Rukia, a runt from Rukongai. She wasn't even capable of carrying out a conversation about such things with men. She was uncomfortable with the mere thought of dating, she was…too shy, too awkward, too clumsy. She had never held a man's hand, never kissed one, never fallen in…

"Ichigo," she thought aloud; her fingertips went to her lips, she had been so close to…just thinking of what could have happened made her blush furiously.

Perhaps if she would have kissed him she'd be more confident now, but her relationship with Ichigo…whatever it was, only proved more how unskilled she was in the field of "man-wooing", she'd been with him a year, and yet…they were just beginning to address the situation, and they weren't even there yet! Not officially at least, though it was already out there that there was something special between them.

Rukia sighed again, there was no way she could get through this, even with Rangiku's help, if it took her a whole year to get Ichigo to open up to her…how could she possibly get Byakuya Kuchiki, the most sought after bachelor of Sereitei, to not only become attracted to her…but sleep with her.

She got out of the bathtub, dried herself, and wiped the fogged mirror to examine herself. She let the towel fall and inspected her modest features. There was nothing, captivating, about her, her breasts, hips, thighs, were all modest. On the contrary to what most men probably thought about her, she wasn't plain, she was average, and she definitely had something going on under her baggy robes.

But to seduce Byakuya Kuchiki, she would need more than that, she would need to be curvier, busty like Orihime and Rangiku, and an outright vixen like Yoruichi. But Rukia was a girl in every way, she blushed madly at mere eye contact, and her body had no past experience, it was untouched.

* * *

Rukia put on her white Yukata, and too tired to put any force into it, tied it loosely. She walked back inside her room. The lights were off, but she paid no attention to it, in her tired state, she must have turned them off herself without realizing it.

She flopped down on the bed, and snuggled the pillow next to her, not bothering to cover herself with the blanket since it was a hot summer night anyway. She let go of the pillow, and with her eyes still closed turned to face upwards.

She was beginning to drift asleep, until she felt an additional weight on her pillow; she opened her eyes in panic as that weight draped itself on top of her. Above her, was a masked man, he held a dagger in one hand, and with the other hand covered her mouth.

He smirked at her and scanned her body up and down approvingly, he ran the dagger from her chin down to the center of her chest without cutting her. He looked up at her mischievously, and parted the top of her yukata. Her breath quickened as he ran the blade dangerously underneath her breasts, cutting lightly, then underneath her sternum…where he applied more depth to the cut.

She was surprised to see that he was not cutting her in a manner that would kill her; the cuts themselves were very light but…Rukia panicked as she realized she could no longer move, she was paralyzed from the waist up.

The masked man removed his hand from her mouth, since she could no longer scream, and proceeded to the lower half of her body. He lifted the yukata up to her waist, and cut a path across the small of her back. He traced the dagger down to her legs, but before cutting again he paused, and his eyes fixed a bit higher.

He took in her underwear covered apex and smirked; he lifted the dagger up to it and traced the crease through her underwear; Rukia felt violated, and disgusted with herself. He replaced the dagger with his fingers, and rolled a finger over a small bundle of nerves that caused her to squirm and involuntarily sigh.

The masked man shook his head to bring himself back to focus, then cut lightly along the inside of her thighs. Seconds later, she found herself completely immobile. Pleased with a job well done, the man grabbed Rukia, and carried her over her shoulder.

She saw her bed looking farther away, and knew he was climbing up the window. She closed her eyes shut, and before she knew it, she found herself lying safely on her bed. From this angle, she could barely make out what was happening.

The masked man had been stopped by Byakuya; though his face looked calm, she could tell by his clenching fist that he was actually very angry.

"Who sent you?" Asked Byakuya; the masked man didn't say anything, instead he took the dagger and stabbed himself in the base of his neck; he quickly fell to the floor dead.

Byakuya inspected the masked man's dagger, and then muttered something under his breath. He instantly disappeared from the room; in a flash he was sitting beside Rukia with a glass vial in his hand. He scanned her body inspecting the damage and took a deep breath.

"The dagger he used on you contains numbing agents. It is a weapon commonly used to immobilize a target in order to abduct them," he said in his casual monotone, " fortunately all noble families keep the antidote in stock," said Byakuya; without saying anything else, he took a ball of cotton and soaked it with the liquid in the glass vial.

Rukia's eyes widened as Byakuya parted the top part of her yukata. He looked at the damage in utmost professionalism, his gaze never wavering. He hesitated at first, and for a slight second Rukia spotted a glimpse of anxiety in his eyes, but he quickly shook it away, and his hand lowered to clean the wounds under her breasts.

Rukia looked away, she didn't want to look at him, she was too embarrassed, he was looking at her, at one of her most intimate areas. She felt the cotton swab rise higher and at that moment she began to doubt his professionalism, the cotton swab was sweeping over her delicate nub; she shut her eyes and moved her head to the side. She moved! She was starting move again! She still couldn't move entirely, but she was beginning to regain feeling. She turned to look at Byakuya; his eyes seemed devoid of any emotion as he did his task, like always; she felt relieved, he was only doing what was needed.

He looked at her momentarily before he descended to her sternum and cleaned off the area; he threw the blood-covered cotton ball away, took out a new one, and covered it with the antidote. He inspected her wounds again, and looked at Rukia as if asking for approval, she was confused at first, but then she found out why, there was something he had to do to access the wound behind her back. Rukia nodded, though she felt herself grow extremely nervous.

He lifted her yukata up to her waist, then placed a hand on her derriere and lifted her up in order to gain better access to the small of her back. He swept the cotton ball across, and quickly let her go. Moving quickly, he cleaned off the wounds on her inner thighs, and once he was finished, he covered her up again and got off the bed.

He watched her for a moment, waiting for her to regain movement; once she did she sat up and looked off to the side to hide her embarrassment.

"Thank you nii-sama," she said in a low voice; he also avoided looking at her.

"Change into a clean pair of clothes quickly, the antidote will cause you to fall asleep in a matter of minutes," said Byakuya; Rukia nodded and Byakuya quickly left out of her room.

* * *

Byakuya paced his room uneasily. What was he thinking?! How could he touch her like that?! Luckily she had not noticed, but his hands lingered longer than they should have, his gaze swept hungrily over her body as she looked away.

And even yet, even though he felt thoroughly ashamed of himself, he felt disappointed, disappointed that he didn't take the opportunity to feel her skin, to run his…

Byakuya rested his forehead on the wall. He needed to relax, he needed to control himself, he had not felt this…alive, in decades; it frustrated him even more when he looked down and the evidence of his repulsive thoughts stuck out like a sore thumb. That was why he rushed out of there so quickly, he didn't want her to see, he didn't want her to notice.

He paced back and forth again, he'd been doing this same thing for an hour, and he still could not calm his beating heart. He needed to do something, he needed to gain peace of mind, he had to be up again in a couple of hours, and he could not bring himself to sleep.

He opened his bedroom door and started to walk out, but then walked back inside. No, he couldn't do that! He couldn't bring himself to such a low level. But she would be fast asleep by now, she wouldn't even notice right?

'Wrong!' Byakuya thought as he hit his head against the wall again, this was very unlike him, to be even considering doing this. But then…what could he do? It was now clear to him that he would be getting no sleep tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay, I have been so busy, and my life has been a series of unfortunate events. Just as I thought it couldn't get any worse...my cat died, suffocated inside a drink cooler by my mother, she said she was just teasing him and didn't mean to kill him, but I truly think otherwise. He was like family, and I cried like a little kid.

Anyway, CH4! Let me know what you think, I always enjoy reading your reviews!

* * *

"We have concluded that the assassin did not know about Kuchiki Rukia, he only planned to abduct her to lure Kuchiki Byakuya; the other clans must already know he will be the next in line, it is only expected since he is young and the current head of the clan," said one of the elders, Rukia and Byakuya sat in front of the clan's elders discussing the last night's event.

"Can we be certain that they do not know of Rukia's role in this?" Asked Byakuya.

"If they would have known she was your planned breeding partner the assassin would have killed her on the spot," said another elder; Rukia sighed relieved.

"Nevertheless, security in the Kuchiki manor will be increased, as a result of such an event, acquaintances will not be allowed to visit without first going through several steps to gain permission to enter the manor," said the first elder that spoke, "and Kuchiki Rukia will not be allowed to leave the Sereitei," Rukia looked shocked at this.

"With all do respect sir, I need to be allowed, what if my duties as a shinigami require me to-"

"If your captain will not abide by our rules, then you will quit your occupation as a shinigami." To say she felt disappointed was an understatement, since she was a little girl she dreamed of being a shinigami; she worked very hard and very hard at the academy, and all for this?

"I will speak to captain Ukitake myself sir, I can assure you such measures will not need to be taken," said Byakuya; Rukia looked over at him thankfully.

"Very well then, you are dismissed."

Rukia and Byakuya walked out of the meeting room and into the grand hall. Byakuya walked at a quick pace and Rukia followed after him.

"Thank you very much nii-sama, for offering to speak to Ukitake-taicho, and for saving my life," said Rukia bowing; Byakuya stopped.

"I would not have needed to protect you had you been more alert. As a shinigami, you should know well to be prepared for any attacks that come your way," said Byakuya; then he turned to look at her, and glared a her icily before turning to walk away again; she was taken aback.

Rukia heard the elders approaching, and not wanting to have to go through the unpleasantness of speaking to them, she hid behind one of the pillars. It was the same three elders that brought her back from the world of the living.

"That Rukia girl is such a nuisance, she has been nothing more than a load on Byakuya-sama's back ever since he adopted her," said the shorter of the three.

"Yes, the Kuchiki clan was once so pure and well respected, Hisana and Rukia have burdened the Kuchikis, dirtying our name, making us accept commoners as if we were like them," said the other darker one.

"Do not be so shallow boys," said the leader, "Rukia is not a burden because of her humble background, she is a burden because of her lack of class and prudence. The death of Kaien Shiba, her disobey of the law, her affiliation with the ryoka, her recklessness at leaving to Hueco Mundo without permission, she was fortunate to escape the execution, which I am sure would have taken place even if not implemented by Aizen. I think we all agree, that Rukia Kuchiki, will be the downfall of Byakuya-sama, I for one doubt that she will follow through with our agreement; it would not surprise me if the ryoka bursts into soul society to free her from that which she has brought upon herself, again," sighed the head elder annoyed.

"I truly do hope that does not happen, imagine what a predicament that would put Byakuya-sama under," said the shorter elder.

"Yes, hopefully she will not disappoint Byakuya-sama, again," said the head elder; then the three men walked away.

Once the elders were out of view, Rukia came out from behind the pillar and leaned against it. Was that really how the elders…how the entire clan felt about her? Was she disappointing nii-sama and making him look bad? Was that why he was angry with her?

"I will not disappoint you again nii-sama, I promise," said Rukia with a fierce look in her eyes; she clenched her fist and shut her eyes tightly, "I will follow through with this even if it kills me, I owe you so much nii-sama, I won't let you down again."

* * *

Byakuya stood from his bed, and slipped his yukata back on. He walked towards the window and looked outside, the sun was beginning to set, Rukia should be home by now, but lately she had been coming home late at night, most likely to avoid him.

He put his kenseikan back on, and turned to look at the beautiful woman on his bed. Even though it had been a very long time since he had been, active, he didn't find it satisfying. She was a beautiful geisha of course, but he'd felt nothing remotely similar to the burning passion he'd felt when he was with Hisana.

The woman looked at him; she looked like a blushing school girl, marveling over his figure, trying to hold back her giggles. She dressed herself quickly, and then stood in front of Byakuya.

"Thank you Byakuya-sama, it was a pleasure, I hope you will consider doing business again in the future," she said bowing; she looked up at him, and left.

Byakuya sighed, he never had the need to resort to such measures before, but since the incident with Rukia last night, his body had been acting against his will. At least now he would be able to look her in the face without picturing her bare beneath him.

He would not go through with it; he was determined to find a way to get Rukia out of this before he gave in to temptation, in the meantime however, he needed to vent out his…frustration.

* * *

"Wow, Rukia, your progress is so…sudden," said Rangiku sincerely; Yumichika had long since gone into the restroom to…take care of himself.

"I don't want to fool around Rangiku, I can't fail my nii-sama this time," said Rukia.

"But are you sure you're prepared?"

"I have to be."

"So…today?"

"Yes."

"Do you even know how to…?"

"No," said Rukia slouching her shoulders in defeat again.

"Good then, you will need more time, I will teach you myself."

"What?!" Said Rukia alarmed.

"No, not like that, we'll even exclude Yumichika this time if you want, I have a couple of books…though it would probably help if we used Yumichika again," said Rangiku considerably.

"I don't care, I have to get used to being around men anyway," sighed Rukia.

"Don't worry, we'll approach the matter slowly, we'll start with books, here," said Rangiku throwing her a copy of the Kama Sutra; Rukia flipped through it quickly and winced, "in the meantime, try getting Byakuya warmed up."

"Warmed up?" Asked Rukia.

"Yes, seduce him, but mildly, little by little work up to that day, here's a list of things I jotted down that you could do," said Rangiku handing her a list; Rukia looked through it quickly.

"Eh…Matsumoto…"

"What? Don't think you can do them?"

"No, it's just…some of these wouldn't work anymore," said Rukia scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"Really, which? And why?"

"Well…because...err….how should I say this? He kinda…he kinda already saw me…" said Rukia blushing furiously.

"What?! When?!"

"Last night, there was a bandit…there were wounds in…places…you know, things like that," she said scratching her head nervously.

"Well, what was his reaction?"

"Indifference, he didn't look interested, he didn't even flinch," said Rukia hopelessly.

"He was probably too worried about your injuries to notice anything else."

* * *

"She was injured and yet…all I could think about was…" whispered Byakuya to himself as he slammed his fist on his desk, he was attempting to do his paperwork, but the thoughts of his actions the previous night still plagued him. He was over his state of heat, but now he cursed himself for being so weak, for thinking such inappropriate thoughts about Rukia, Rukia who was his adopted sister, Rukia who he was suppose to watch over not lust over. He needed to keep his distance, he needed to avoid her until he was positive he could control himself again.

* * *

"You think so? It didn't look to me like he was interested," said Rukia.

"So enough about Byakuya, tell me about you," said Rangiku sitting down on the bed; Rukia sat on a chair in front of her.

"About me?"

"Yes, we also need to prepare you emotionally, how are you feeling about this? About Byakuya."

"I don't know, I want to get it over with, I feel indebted to him and-"

"Are you attracted to him?" Asked Rangiku throwing all else aside and getting to the nitty-gritty.

"No, it feels strange, I still see him as my brother."

"Rukia, Rukia, Rukia," sighed Rangiku, " I still don't see how you can't be attracted to him. He's a total hottie! But I guess me telling you that won't help the situation, have you tried looking at him differently?"

"Well, no but-"

"Can't you pretend he's Ichigo or something?"

"Ichigo? What does that strawberry have to do in any of this?" Asked Rukia outraged and crossing her arms, though there was a blush on her cheeks.

"Oh come on, everyone knows there's something between the two of you, so, just pretend he's Ichigo."

"I can't they're so different."

"Just try Rukia, try," said Rangiku placing her hands on her shoulders and looking her sternly in the eye.

"Okay," sighed Rukia; just then Yumichika walked out of the restroom.

"Rukia, I honestly don't see why you need to practice to seduce someone like Kurosaki, he's a hormonal teenager, it should be a piece of cake," said Yumichika taking a seat next to Rangiku; they hadn't told Yumichika the truth; he thought Rukia was practicing to seduce Ichigo.

"You might think that, but he's actually very difficult, how will I ever get the man I love?!" Said Rukia with her overly dramatic acting.

"Okay okay I'll help sheesh you don't have to cry," said Yumichika.

* * *

Rukia arrived late to the Kuchiki manor; she went inside her room and took out the book that Rangiku had given her. She tried to read the first couple of pages, but was weary of someone catching her with it; she had never been too comfortable with her privacy at the Kuchiki manor, and now that she had to be reading these books she was much less comfortable.

She took the books, and jumped out the window, she flash stepped to the nearby forest, and once she found a spot to her liking, she sat down, lit a fire, and started flipping through the book.

"So…chapter one, mastering missionary," she whispered to herself; she hesitantly turned the page, and immediately closed the book blushing. Apparently Matsumoto had given her a very graphic version of this book, the pictures were very detailed and explicit. She took a deep breath again, and opened the book again. _The missionary position is the most widely used of all; ancient cultures believed it to be the most efficient way to reproduce…_

Rukia took note of this and placed a tab on the page. Perhaps she should try this one? She wondered scratching her chin thoughtfully. There was a sudden change in the wind which caused her to shut the books immediately; so strong was the wind that it blew out the fire she lit earlier. She didn't need to see to know the reason behind the change in the wind. He was nearby.

Rukia hid her own reiatsu and set out to follow after the owner of this reiatsu. She tiptoed her way towards the top of the hill, and once there hid behind a tree to observe. There in the clearing, was her nii-sama, his reiatsu slowly emanating from his body which was now beginning to glow blue. He was glistening in sweat, his face tilted up towards the sky with his eyes shut. He wasn't wearing his captain haori, and his robes were untied, displaying his chest and stomach area. He looked tired, his robes were torn, and he was bruised, as if he had just battled, though there was no one around, and she had not sensed anything earlier.

Unconsciously, she scanned her eyes over his captivating looks, he resembled an ethereal creature of the night, bathing radiantly in the moonlight, the beads of sweat like glistening diamonds, and his ebony hair cascading down like very fine ebony silk. His reiatsu fluctuated, causing her to be thrown hard against a tree. Such was the surprise that she let her guard down and her hidden reiatsu was let out.

She stood up quickly, rubbing the back of her head; her eyes bulged when she saw him staring at her dangerously, a strange type of dangerous that she had not seen in him before. He did not appear himself, his gray eyes were a very light blue, and there was something very carnal about his persona. She gasped and immediately bowed apologetically.

"I'm sorry nii-sama, I did not mean to intrude, I will take my leave now," she said; she flash stepped to where she had been a moment ago and picked up her books.

She was about to leave, when a hand grabbed her wrist and prevented her from leaving. It was Byakuya, that same dangerous look still lingered in his eyes; he looked at her, then down at the books.

"What are these?" He said taking them from her; Rukia tried taking them away from him, but did not succeed; she froze when he opened the book to the tab she had placed in it earlier. He scanned over it quickly, then turned to look at her with the same gaze.

"You are reading about sexual positions? Why do you wish to learn this, is there someone with whom you are sexually active?" He asked; she noted that his reiatsu rose.

"No, I only seek to further expand my knowledge in order to…I mean, keeping in mind that I need to be more…I need to prepare myself for that inevitable future we must both face, nii-sama," said Rukia lowering her face to the ground; Byakuya's reaction changed, and his frown was replaced with a mischievous smirk.

"Your actions are disgraceful Rukia."

"I know, nii-sama, and I apologize, I only-" but he shushed her by placing a finger over her lips; he placed his hands on her shoulders, and looked at her through predatory eyes.

"It is disgraceful, learning from a book is…useless. It cannot be compared to the active participation of it," said Byakuya through hooded eyes; Rukia gulped taking a step back.

"And how do you suggest I do that nii-sama?" She asked; she regretted asking this when his eyes narrowed and he advanced on her.

"You could have asked for my help."

"Your help?" She asked, faking not knowing what he was talking about.

"Yes, I could…show you…"

"Show me?" She gulped as he took another step closer.

"Yes, it is quite simple actually, easier than you would imagine, missionary for example, is like this," he said; she found herself instantly pinned to the ground, his body hovering over hers; she looked up at him alarmed.

"Do not be panicked, it is only a demonstration, you have my word," he said caressing her face; his voice sounded sincere, but she wasn't trusting the look in his eyes, "so, will I be counting with your cooperation ?" She hesitated for a moment, but then nodded nervously.

"It is very simple, just straddle my waist," he said; Rukia nodded…she couldn't believe she was agreeing with this, she normally wouldn't have, but she needed to get used to the idea of being with him. She straddled him, and he pressed himself against her; she gasped when she felt a very eager erection pressing against her core.

"Shh…relax," he whispered soothingly in her ear; his hot breath sent chills down her spine, "now…usually before penetration, the body has to prepare for it, executing acts that will…lubricate the nether regions, a very light example would be something like…this," he said skimming his nose along her neck, and running one smooth hand down her side and over her stomach.

"Once well lubricated, we proceed," he said; then he ran his hand down her hips and outer thigh, he came underneath her thigh and lifted her knee higher up his waist.

"We begin with slow thrusts," he said grinding against her; Rukia gasped at the contact. He quickened the thrusts; his erection rubbed against a bundle of nerves, the same ones that bandit had rubbed when he assaulted her, and she threw her head back and moaned; Byakuya looked at her with fascination.

"And eventually… you tighten around me," he whispered huskily in her ear. He placed a hand in between her shoulder blades and lifted her upper back off the floor; he used his other hand to trace a path up her spine.

"My thrusts will quicken," he said grinding against her harder and faster; Rukia clawed at his back in ecstasy, "…and I will bury my seed inside of you," he whispered in her ear as he stopped grinding against her. Rukia held on to him tightly as she felt her body convulsing, there was a strange throbbing in her core; she felt her walls clenching and tightening, and she screamed, her underwear feeling wet all of a sudden.

"See, that wasn't so difficult," he said taking in the scent of her hair.

"Nii-sama…" she said pulling away from him to look at him; he looked down at her huskily. His faces started drawing nearer; when they were only a couple of millimeters apart, the hue in his eyes changed, and they were gray again. Byakuya shook his head and looked down at her confused; he separated his body from hers so quickly that it looked like he had just been scorched.

"Rukia, you should have stopped me!" Said Byakuya avoiding her eyes; he seemed very upset, at himself, and ashamed.

"Nii-sama…I thought…" said Rukia sitting up confused,

"Whenever I act that way around you, know that it is not me," he said holding his head distressed.

"Then…who…?"

"It's my hollow, Rukia."

"Hollow?!" Asked Rukia alarmed.

"Yes every shinigami has a hollow inside of them, just like every heart has a darkness in it, no matter how minimal. That hollow becomes more prominent when the shinigami's powers increase at a quick rate, that is the reason Kurosaki became a Vaizard, because of his quick progress."

"And right now, you're trying to get stronger for…?"

"Yes, I am acquiring more power because of my future as king, by the time I take the throne, I will be more powerful than the majority of the shinigami," said Byakuya holding his head tighter as a stronger headache overcame him.

"Are you all right nii-sama?" She asked drawing closer to him; he stepped away from her.

"Yes, but stay away from me when you see me like this, understood?" He asked sternly; she nodded, "it is late, leave to the manor." Rukia nodded, took her books, and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hello! I'm back with a new chapter. Oh, and just to clear things up, Rukia and Byakuya didn't have sex in the last chapter, it was only, how should I say this..."dry humping". Anyway, hope you like this chapter! Things will start to get steamy in the next one!

* * *

_July 18th…_

"Kuchiki-san has been much more cheerful these past few days, don't you think?" Hanatarou asked Matsumoto as both watched Rukia teaching a couple of new shinigami how to use kidou more accurately.

"Yes, you're right," sighed Matsumoto.

"I'm glad Captain Ukitake made her his new lieutenant, that has helped her health a lot. Rangiku-san, do you know why Kuchiki-san fell so ill all those weeks? It wasn't anything physical, that much was certain, I asked Captain Unohana, but she would only say that she was getting anxiety attacks," said Hanatarou.

"She told you the truth, they were just anxiety attacks."

"Yes, but why? What happened to Kuchiki-san that made her so nervous?"

"Shouldn't you be tending to patients at your station?" Asked Rangiku annoyed.

"Yes! I'm sorry Rangiku-san, I will take my leave now," said Hanatarou bowing before he left.

Rangiku sighed and watched him leave. The truth was, not even she knew what was wrong with Rukia. For the past month or so, she had gone into what Rangiku dubbed, 'freak paranoia mode', she wouldn't speak to anyone, she would only leave her room to tend to her duties as a shinigami, and she had also noticed…she avoided bumping into Byakuya at all times.

She noticed Byakuya was also acting strange, he avoided speaking about Rukia, and he seemed colder than usual. His nose was held a bit higher in the air, and his eyes threw daggers at all those who dared to approach him. But what worried Rangiku the most, was his sudden interest in the Captain of Squad Two, Soi Fon, they'd been sparring together a lot lately, and she had even seen Soi, smile, whenever she was with him; that was why she was here waiting for Rukia at the moment; she wondered if she knew about any of this yet.

Rangiku looked up suddenly when she noticed Rukia walking towards her. The sun was beginning to set, and she assumed she was finished with her lieutenant duties. Rukia was surprised to see her, but nevertheless smiled at her.

"Rangiku, it's been so long, what brings you here?"

"We umm…listen we need to talk, you wanna go have a drink?"

"Can't you just tell me? Nii-sama and the clan kind of disapprove of me going out to bars," said Rukia smiling nervously.

"I know, but, after we discuss what is needed, you're going to need that drink," said Rangiku looking at her seriously; worried by Rangiku's unusual somberness, Rukia agreed.

* * *

"So, tell me, what's going on?" Rukia asked worried as they sat by a table at a bar in Sereitei, it was already night, and many shinigami were walking in for a drink after a long day's work.

"Listen, Rukia, I know you don't want to talk about this, but it is inevitable. Have you…have you been working on getting the main Kuchiki?" Rukia froze at her question, her eyes filled with despair, and a weight burdened her back again.

"No," she sighed, "besides, nii-sama doesn't want to be with me, that much is apparent, and to tell you the truth, I'm not exactly thrilled about mating with him either; I've decided it'd be best to let some time pass, and wait until I'm a little bit more comfortable with it."

"I know, what you want to do completely contradicts what you need to do. I know what you have to do horrifies you, but…but frankly I'm worried Rukia."

"Worried about what?" Asked Rukia confused.

"Worried that if you wait any longer…you'll lose your chance."

"Lose my chance?"

"Rukia, there's something I need to tell you," said Rangiku, but before she said anything else, Byakuya walked through the door with Soi Fon; they both looked very content. Byakuya looked like he would smile any second now, but as soon as his eyes landed on Rukia, his eyes became somber. Soi noticed this, wrapped her arm around his, and dragged him off to a corner where he wouldn't have to look at Rukia.

"Rangiku? Why is nii-sama with Captain Soi Fon?" Asked Rukia worried.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. If you don't get the job done quickly…someone else will beat you to it, and if that happens, you can imagine the clan's disappointment, you did say you wanted to be in good terms with them, didn't you?"

"Yes, with them and with nii-sama, I even signed a contract," said Rukia still in the aftershock of seeing Byakuya so friendly with Soi Fon.

"Then act quickly before you lose him."

"But I don't know how Rangiku! Will you help me?"

"I…I've already done all I can to help you, the rest is up to you, you have the knowledge, you just need to get the courage to put it to practice."

"But I don't think I can," said Rukia hopelessly.

"You won't be alone, I'll be here if you need me, for emotional support, I'll help you device a plan if you want, but you're the only one that can help yourself now."

* * *

Once she'd had a couple of drinks with Rangiku, Rukia walked back to the Kuchiki manor. She wouldn't have believed Rangiku if she had not seen it with her own eyes, nii-sama and Captain Soi Fon? Since when? And where did that leave her now? Did that mean she should she leave him, or try harder? Did nii-sama love Captain Soi Fon? Rukia shook her head frustrated, she was traumatized for the last month by what almost happened between them in the forest, she was just beginning to get past that…and now…now she found herself forced to put herself in that position again.

She remembered clearly how disgusted she felt afterwards, so much that she immediately took a bath, scrubbing herself so roughly with a loofah that it became irritated and felt like a very severe sun burn. She locked herself in her room for days, and demanded that the dining room was cleaned before she used it, she never told the servants why, but it was because she didn't want any lingering scent of her brother's to plague her more. She awoke in the night, sweating, and promptly afterwards ran outside to vomit. After the incident at the forest, all of her hard work to prepare herself emotionally flew out the window, and she was back at square one, still trying to tolerate the idea. Not only was she deeply disturbed, but utterly embarrassed, to think that her nii-sama would willingly do such things to her…his hollow was making fun of her and she gave in to him like a wanton hussy.

Rukia sighed and then looked up to register her surroundings. She was so deep in thought that she mistook nii-sama's room for her own. Her hand immediately went to her face, and she covered her nose and mouth to keep his scent out. She was about to run out and vomit, when she head the voice of her brother and Soi Fon coming from down the hall. She looked around panicked and then jumped inside the closet, closing the louvered doors shut. She crouched in a corner of the closet, wrapping an arm around her leg and placing a hand over her mouth to keep herself quiet.

"Well, your room is very nice, captain," said Soi Fon teasingly; she leaned over to Byakuya and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Compared to the rooms the elders reside in, it is nothing but a mere dorm," said Byakuya smiling at her.

"Is Rukia's room nice?" Byakuya froze at her question, and Rukia being in the closet, almost gasped at hearing her name.

"I would not know, I have never been inside her room, and was not the one to assign it to her," said Byakuya. Rukia knew this was a lie, he had been in her room before, twice she recalled, once when she was sick, and the other when he rescued her from the assassin. Not only so, but her room was the one Hisana occupied while she was sick, she even died there…Rukia sometimes shuddered at the thought.

"Oh, well, you'll have to visit her room eventually won't you?" Asked Soi wrapping her arms around his neck and looking at him playfully.

"Not necessarily, I'm working on finding a way to make the elders release her from that contract," said Byakuya placing his hand at her hips; it was apparent from his voice and the way he carried himself that he had one too many drinks.

"Really? And how do you plan on convincing them?"

"Well, I could always, find another woman," said Byakuya placing chaste kisses along her jaw line.

"I doubt such a woman exists…one that is deserving of a man like Byakuya Kuchiki," said Soi trying to keep her look impassive as he covered her neck with kisses.

"Then I'll just have to look hard to find one," murmured Byakuya against her mouth; he brushed his lips against hers, and slowly slipped his tongue inside her mouth.

Rukia could have died, she wanted to anyway. Here she was, stuck in her nii-sama's closet when he was most likely about to have sex with another uptight captain who was just as frigid, if not more, than he. She heard the creaking of the mattress, and almost fainted, how would she get out of this one? It was impossible for her to sneak out, and even if she managed to while they were, busy, she would see them, and she wasn't prepared for something like that yet.

Suspecting that she would be here for a while, she made herself more comfortable and carefully stretched her legs and leaned back on the while. A couple of minutes later, the creaking and the noises stopped, and she looked out through one of the louvers of the closet door. Her eyes widened, and she almost screamed, when she saw her nii-sama in all his bare backside glory. Soi was beneath him, and he was in between her legs. From this angle, she had a very good view of his derrière, and she had to admit it was, impressive. His skin was perfect, and his muscles were all perfectly well-defined. Rukia found herself entranced by his beauty, she wanted to, but couldn't look away, he was just too…perfect, much too perfect for captain Soi Fon, much to perfect…even for her.

Rukia leaned back on the wall in defeat, who was she to be jealous? Nii-sama didn't feel anything for her, and she was no better than captain Soi Fon, at least Soi Fon had a title, she was strong, and what was Rukia? Nothing more than a mutt taken in…not even because of pity, but because of a promise. Rukia sighed, and without realizing it, fell asleep.

* * *

"I'm sorry,. I think I was a bit too forward, I hope you don't think it vulgar of me," said Soi Fon once she finished dressing herself; she walked over to Byakuya who was in only his hakama pants.

"Don't worry Captain, if you feel uncomfortable about this it will not happen again."

"No! I mean…I'm not saying I don't want to I…it's just that, we've only been seeing each other for the past week…maybe we should take things…a little bit more slowly," said Soi Fon blushing.

"You mean courting formally?" Asked Byakuya surprised.

"Yes, that is what you would like, am I correct?" Asked Soi.

"Well, of course," lied Byakuya, he had not considered that his relationship with Soi Fon would go beyond the bedroom, but now that she mentioned it, it didn't sound like it'd be a bad idea, on the contrary, it would solve many of his problems.

"I'm glad," smiled Soi.

"Very well then, in celebration of our, formal courting, I would like to invite you to the Moonlight Festival Ball," said Byakuya.

"That's this weekend…on Friday, correct?"

"Yes, why?" Asked Byakuya.

"I won't be able to make it, I'm taking the new members of my squad hollow hunting, I scheduled it two months ago, and I can't change it."

"Well, there will be another time then," said Byakuya; Soi Fon nodded.

"I will see you another time then…Byakuya," she said; she kissed him briefly on the lips before leaving. Once Soi left, Byakuya scanned the room, he needed a shirt…

* * *

Rukia shifted uncomfortably in her sleep, there was an uneasy throbbing in her core, she grinded down on the floor, but that didn't seem to be enough. She placed a hand at her apex and rubbed herself over her shinigami pants. She leaned further back against the wall and moaned in her sleep, her hips thrusting upwards against her hand.

"Rukia?" She heard a distant voice call, still drowning in the blood-burning sensation, her violet eyes opened dark with desire and full of lust. It took her a moment to register where she was and what a predicament she was in. Her eyes widened in horror when she realized she was in her brother's closet, touching herself, and he was crouching in front of her…furious.

"Nii-sama I-"

"How long have you been in here?!" He asked roughly; she had never seen him this angry before, his scrutinizing eyes boring into hers.

"I-I don't know, I was walking to my room then I ended up here, I heard you and Captain So Fon coming so I-"

"You were spying on me?!"

"No I-"

"You saw everything didn't you?!"

"Yes," said Rukia avoiding eye contact with him; by now her face was red. She gasped surprised when he grabbed her wrist and yanked her closer. His gray eyes were scanning up and down her body; she felt vulnerable under his heated gaze.

"Nii-sama…?" in a fraction of a second she was pinned beneath him. His hungry lips nipping along the skin of her neck.

"Nii-sama…" she placed her hands on his shoulders to push him away, but upon making contact with his soft flesh, her hands betrayed her and found their home behind his neck, pulling him closer.

"Nii-sama whaah…?" she gasped as he began to suck on the side of her neck. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him and grinded against him. Byakuya groaned and one of his hands came up to cup one of her breasts. Rukia stiffened at this and her eyes shot open. Byakuya sensed her discomfort and pulled away from her immediately, allowing her to sit up.

"I told you to stay away from me when I'm like this, I'm not myself, don't you understand?!" He said avoiding looking at her; Rukia looked at him confused but then nodded, "go back to your room." Rukia nodded, and without another word left back to her room.

* * *

Dawn was beginning to break, and Rukia still lied on her bed looking at the ceiling, unable to sleep. Something happened that night, something that her nii-sama tried to conceal…but couldn't. He said he acted that way with her because of his hollow, that was true the last time, but not this time. Last time his eyes were different, and it was obvious that something was wrong with him. But this time…this time his eyes were gray, he was himself.

Rukia sat up on her bed suddenly, wondering, could it be possible? Could it be possible that her nii-sama was beginning to become attracted to her? If that was the case…would she be able to successfully seduce him? This was her chance, she had to do this before his relationship with Captain Soi Fon progressed. She had to do this now, even if it meant doing it through his hollow. Though from the looks of it, it wouldn't have to be the hollow, maybe, just maybe, she was capable of seducing Byakuya Kuchiki after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Je suis desolee about the long update, but after all that time I finally got my mojo back, so, here's the new CH!

* * *

_July 20th…_

_Rukia ran through long white halls; she was not sure where she was going, the only thing she was certain about, was that there was something very frigid about this place, something technical and purely professional, like if it were a hospital or a laboratory._

_One room in particular caught her attention, there was a soft blue light coming from it, looking very much like spiritual energy. She walked inside and saw the captains of the Gotei thirteen, Rangiku, and, the three head elders, were huddled around in a large circle._

_"She is not doing it correctly," said the head elder crossing his arms upset._

_"I am afraid more practice will be needed if we are to reach our goal," said Captain Yamamoto._

_"Wait, no…she's starting to do better, well done Rukia I'm proud to say you are my lieutenant," said Ukitake._

_"As well you should be, she's starting to look like a pro," said Kyoraku._

_"You go Rukia! I knew I taught you well!" Said Rangiku happily._

_"That is an interesting sight it is, I have never seen the labia so forcefully stretched during coitus before. That explains why she was so clumsy when it began, she must have been in a lot of pain," said Mayuri; at this Rukia looked shocked._

_"Well of course! Wouldn't you be in pain if that colossal thing was inside of you?! I swear it's the size of an elephant's!" Said Rangiku._

_"Yes, you're right, I never would have imagined my captain was so well-endowed," said Renji appearing out of nowhere. Rukia was dumb-struck, they were all looking towards the center of the circle so professionally, Nemu was even jotting down notes on a notepad. How could they say such things with a straight face? What were they looking at anyway? And why were they saying those things about her and her nii-sama? She rushed to the center of the circle; no one seemed to notice or even see her._

_She froze, and when she was finally able to move again, she fell to the floor. There, on a metal laboratory table, were her and her nii-sama, both were completely bare of any clothing, and she was on top of him, riding him. The Rukia with her nii-sama looked like she was in a lot of pain, and she was crying; there was blood smeared on the skin over her womb and along her inner thighs, surely her own blood. The lights above the table grew brighter, and soon everything was engulfed in light, blinding her._

…

Rukia sat up on her bed shaking, immediately she removed her blanket and was relieved to see that she was clean and untouched. But what a dream, it was so uncomfortable, it made her feel self-conscious. She looked out the window and saw that it was dawn; she would have to be up in a couple of minutes, and as soon she saw her nii-sama, her it would begin.

Rukia looked down at herself and parted her shinigami robes from the top, enough so that she was showing some cleavage. She walked towards the dining room, and before walking inside, leaned on the wall to catch her breath and calm herself down.

* * *

She sauntered inside and sat in front of Byakuya; he barely regarded her, only looking at her briefly before returning to his morning tea.

"Morning nii-sama," she said with a large fake smile on her face.

"Good morning," he said to her without looking at her; he took out some of his paperwork and went over it.

"Would you like more tea?"

"Yes, that would be fine."

Byakuya looked up briefly, and stilled when he found himself looking at her exposed cleavage. She seemed unaware of this, but she was pouring his tea from across the table, her chest directly in front of his face. He stared at them, they were a milky white, and from this distance, appeared to be very smooth…

"Do you want me to give you some sugar nii-sama?"

"Excuse me?" Asked Byakuya surprised; she pulled away enough to look at him.

"Your tea."

"Oh, yes," he said looking away from her. Rukia dropped a couple of sugar cubes in his tea and stirred it leisurely, all the while keeping her eyes fixed on the tea. Byakuya took the opportunity to look back at her chest, the robes were hung so low that they were only a fraction from exposing what he already knew from the past, were small, pink, and oh so delicate nubs.

"Anything else nii-sama?" She asked, stretching out the word nii-sama, and rolling it off her tongue in a seductive manner.

"No, that will be all." Rukia smiled at him, and as she was drawing back, lost her balance and fell on the table, wrapping her arms around him for support.

"I'm sorry nii-sama, that was so clumsy of me," said Rukia lifting her head up; this time Byakuya couldn't hold in his gasp. One of the soft mounds he was fantasizing about a moment ago, was now present to him, it had slipped out of her robe when she fell. Rukia looked at him confused, and a sudden breeze told her why he was looking at her like that.

"I'm sorry nii-sama forgive me!" She said mortified, she honestly had not meant for her teasing to go this far. Her hand quickly went to the fabric of her robe to pull it back up, but before she could, Byakuya stopped her, by placing his hand over hers. She looked up at him confused, but he was looking down at her breast intently, his look akin to hunger.

"Nii-" but she stopped when she felt him cup her breast. He ran his thumb over her nipple, and she held in a moan. He inspected the mound carefully, running his thumb all over it before kneading it with his entire hand. Starting to feel uncomfortable by his scrutinizing gaze. She was about to pull herself from him, but she found herself pinned to the table before she could. He straddled her, and untied her robe, leaving her exposed to him from the waist up. He straddled her, and ran his fingertips from her waist up to her breasts. His face lowered, and she felt his hot tongue on her navel. Rukia couldn't hold in her moans as his tongue traced a path up to her breasts, where he finally settled on one of the two, and began to suckle..

Byakuya couldn't take it anymore, he had to have her writhing beneath him, he had to feel her, ever since he saw her naked that night, his dreams had been plagued by her; it was a hunger that no other woman could satisfy, because it was a hunger for her. His mind knew no reason, he acted irrationally; he had no idea how this went from serving tea, to this, but he loved it. The taste of her skin was delicious, her scent the most intoxicating thing he had ever smelled, and she was so warm, and soft…

Rukia squirmed beneath him, overwhelmed by all of these emotions, his lips were on her breasts, one hand on her stomach, and the other lower beneath…it was all so…his fingers lower touching her vaginal folds and…

"Nii-sama stop it!" she screamed pushing him off. He was about to slip a finger inside of her before she pushed him away. It took Byakuya a moment to compose himself, but once he did, he stood up, and straightened out his clothes

"I apologize Rukia, I will never let that happen again, stay away from me, and I will stay away from you. There will be no more of this, you have my word," he said very seriously; then he left. Rukia sighed and sat on the table. She felt so guilty, it was her fault for coming on to him, and yet there she was putting the blame on him when they got too far. She had just jeopardized her chances with him, and she knew it. She just couldn't seem to get into it, whenever she was with him, she felt like they were under a microscope, being observed and inspected by the elders and captain of soul society.

* * *

This problem of hers had to be fixed. It was ridiculous, enough time had passed, and she needed to get over it.

"You want what?" Asked Mayuri surprised, he, lieutenant Rangiku, and Rukia Kuchiki were in his office.

"Do you have anything that would help her get in the mood?" asked Rangiku again, Rukia was too embarrassed to say anything.

"Why don't you ask for captain Unohana's help?"

"We did, she said what she did was limited to health medicine; it has nothing to do with aphrodisiacs," said Rangiku.

"Well, I guess, will the potion only be for you or also for captain Kuchiki?" he asked Rukia; Rukia blushed.

"Should we get some for him too? You know, to add that extra spark?"

"I don't want to drug nii-sama."

"Fine, just the one for Kuchiki-san then," smiled Rangiku.

"Fine, I can't believe I'm letting you drag me into this," muttered Mayuri; he walked over to the medicine cabinets to look for the potion, "have in mind that I'm only doing this because it involves the future king of soul society, the man who will ultimately affect the laws of soul society, even for the shinigami. I happen to think captain Kuchiki is an excellent candidate, and if this coitus is the key to him getting there, then by all means fuck around like rabbits," said Mayuri handing Rukia the potion; Rukia blushed.

"Thank you captain Kurotsuchi: she said bowing; the embarrassment kept her from looking him in the eyes.

"Take a spoonful of it three times a day, and if you find captain Kuchiki that abominable, feel free to double the dose."

"I'm sure that won't happen, right Rukia?" Said Rangiku smiling at her; Rukia smiled back nervously.

"I don't care, just take your medicine and leave, I have much work to do."

"That was very nice of Captain Kurotsuchi," said Rangiku looking at the potion in the glass vial, she and Rukia were sitting under a tree outside of the thirteen division headquarters.

"So, when do you think I should do it?" asked Rukia.

"Hmm…let's see, how about the Moon festival Ball this Friday?"

"So soon? That's only three days away.'

"Listen sweetie, it won't matter, you'll be drugged as heck."

"I guess you're right," sighed Rukia.

* * *

Later that night, Rukia sat in her bedroom, inspecting the glass vial carefully. She seemed deep in thought, then she opened the vial, and took a small dose of it. There was no harm in testing its potency, right? The effect were instant, her body was on fire, and her timidity flew out the window and she made her way to Byakuya's room. She knocked on the door, and a very shocked Byakuya stood by the doorway holding a sake bottle in his hand.

"Do you need something Rukia?" he asked; obviously he was still upset about what happened earlier.

"I'm scared nii-sama, I had a horrible nightmare," said Rukia wrapping her arms around him.

"Rukia, you're lying, go back to your room," he said annoyed pulling her away.

"But it's cold in there."

"It's the middle of July."

"The AC broke."

"We don't have that."

"They've broken into my room."

"I would have sensed them."

"I miss you."

"You're lying."

"I want to…" she whispered the rest in his ear, and he struggled to keep his composure.

"You don't know how to do that."

"Are you sure? I've been doing my homework remember?"

"What's wrong with you?" He asked suspiciously, it was more than unlike her to be acting like this, he just knew there was something wrong with her.

"So, can I come in or not?"

"Of course," he said allowing her passage, he was determined to know what was wrong with her. He, however, didn't get time to investigate before she threw him on the bed and crawled on top of him, the sake bottle long forgotten on the floor. Byakuya's eyes widened instantly, they had never kissed before, sure they had done other things before, but they had never kissed, and the kiss it felt so…

'Mind-blowing', she thought to herself as his tongue pushed past her lips. She untied his robes and he did the same to hers, such was the intensity behind their first kiss, that they both lost control, and soon their garments met the floor, leaving them bare to each other's eyes.

"Nii-sama…" moaned Rukia as his mouth latched on to one of her breasts; her fingernails clawed at his chest. Byakuya almost lost it when he felt her slippery folds sliding along his shaft as she grinded against him.

"Don't do that," he hissed,

"Why?" she whispered in his ear.

"Because if you do-" he flipped her over and pinned her beneath him, "I'll take you right here and now."

"I don't care, just kiss me," she said pulling him in for another kiss, their tongues dueled relentlessly and they drank from each other until they both ran out of air.

"Nii-sama, is it going to hurt?" She asked when he placed the head of his cock at her entrance.

"Maybe a little," he said biting along her throat.

"Can you make it quick then?" She asked; he noticed she was getting nervous.

"It's okay," he whispered to her placing butterfly kisses on her forehead, and rubbing her back gently; then started to slowly push inside of her; Rukia gasped but then relaxed.

"I love your smell nii-sama, like cherry blossoms and sake…" Byakuya froze, like cherry blossoms and sake? That was right, he had been drinking, no wonder he had allowed this to go so far. He looked down, and was relieved to see that he had only pushed in the head of his cock, he hadn't broken through it yet. Rukia was taken aback when he pulled away; she looked up at him confused.

"Go to sleep Rukia, I don't know what's wrong with you, but you need to rest," he said lying down next to her; then he wrapped an arm over her, and pulled her against him. Rukia was going to protest, but she felt sleep overcome her; she buried her head in the crook of his neck, placed her palms on his chest, and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, so, finally...this one's short and sweet, but it needs to be that way, I'm almost done writing the next one, should be done tomorrow or the next day, and yes, the next one will be the lemon...

* * *

"_Hisana? Hisana…" young Byakuya called out, "I know you're in here…" he walked inside the old barn, looking around carefully for his playful companion, "hey midget!"_

"_I told you not to call me that!" She screamed annoyed suddenly popping out from a pile of hay._

"_What are you doing in there?"_

"_Just looking for something."_

"_What?"_

"_Look," she said handing him a little paper bag, he looked at her questionably, then opened it; he was surprised to see dried cherry blossoms inside._

"_Cherry blossoms?"_

"_Yeah, cherry blossoms, I hid them so the farmer wouldn't find them, he has no idea I sleep in here, wouldn't want him finding out,"_

"_I know, but why cherry blossoms?"_

"_I don't know, I like their smell, and they're so soft and delicate, cherry blossom trees aren't very common in this area of Rukongai, so I had to sneak into a house to get some."_

"_That's dangerous, you shouldn't have done that, there's a lot of blossom trees where I live, I could bring you some."_

"_Say…Byakuya…" she said walking closer to him, he gulped, took a few steps back, and tried to hide his blush. Hisana kept walking closer to him, apparently unaware of the way she affected him, "how come you've never told me where you live, you've only told me you live here in Rukongai."_

"_M-my sister Senbonzakura isn't very friendly."_

"_Hmm…maybe she has a brother complex," said Hisana thoughtfully._

"_Of course not, that's creepy Hisana!"_

"_But of course, who could blame her," she said looking up at him and winking; Byakuya's cheeks went a deep shade of red, and Hisana giggled. Suddenly she punched him in the stomach, and ran away._

"_Come back here you stupid midget!" Screamed Byakuya running after her furiously._

….

"Hisana…" Byakuya whispered to himself thoughtfully as he sat on his bed. What others did not know about he and Hisana, was that they had actually known each other for fifty years before they were married. Many people questioned him for obsessing over the death of a wife he had only been with for five years; Byakuya never felt the need to correct them, it was none of their business, and he didn't need to explain himself to anyone.

Hisana had changed him, through her he was able to see things he was too stubborn to notice before, he came to appreciate the true value of a life, and the beauty of everyday things, the art in simplicity, and learned what how it felt to be loved. Through her, he grew, matured, the snobby arrogant boy came to understand that the world did not revolve around him alone, there were other people…other people that were suffering while he got to play prince in a big mansion. She was more than a woman, she was his salvation, his angel, his home…a home that to this day could not be compared to.

It was when he met her that he realized, that his bursts of pride and arrogance were merely a cry of loneliness, it was the way little master Kuchiki got attention from his busy grandfather and parents. When he thought about how his life changed when he met Hisana, he knew he could never go back to his life as it used to be, sitting in his room, alone, surrounded by hundreds of people who pretended to know him, to care for him…when in reality he was more alone than a mutt in the streets.

Hisana brought light in his life, and when she died, that light left with her, leaving him drained and jaded, he became cold, distant, a block of ice, stone, Byakuya Kuchiki became a stone, unmoving, careless, no longer human. It took him three years to break from his state of pent up depression enough to react, it was the day he remembered the promise he made to Hisana, that his life seemed to have a purpose again. He began his search for Rukia, and after two years of looking, finally found her.

Byakuya was devastated, he expected there to be some resemblance, since they were sisters and all, but Rukia was the identical portrait of Hisana; when he first saw her, he felt like he was looking at his diseased wife. For a moment he almost lost his composure; in that fraction of a second his mind fooled him into thinking she was Hisana, Byakuya felt like falling to his knees in front of her, burying his face in her chest, and crying like a baby as she held him, apologizing for making him think she was dead. That fraction of a second went by very slow for him, but the world around him kept spinning, and no one, including Rukia, noticed his moment of despair.

After their first meeting, Byakuya completely shut himself off, he wouldn't allow his mind to fool him; he wouldn't let his heart fill with illusion…only to feel deception again. "Rukia was not Hisana. Rukia would never be Hisana. They are two different people." These were the phrases that became a mantra in his mind, they were the words he repeated to himself every day, because every day it became more difficult not to lie to himself. Rukia was growing into a beautiful woman, one identical to Hisana. He avoided speaking to Rukia altogether, only speaking when he had the need to…

This all changed with the arrival of Kurosaki, Byakuya felt the keen need to tell Rukia about Hisana; after that he had no more valuable excuses for neglecting her, other than being a complete ass. Rukia now knew he was a total softie, and would become suspicious if he avoided her just as he used to.

All of this made the current dilemma even worse, he felt he was betraying Hisana if he mated with Rukia, but he also felt like he was being unfair to Rukia, since moving into the Kuchiki manor, she had lived in Hisana's shadow, and now, was the time for Rukia to leave her own legacy…now it was clear that this was something Rukia wanted. Because put simply what Rukia wanted, was to become a figure in her nii-sama's life, to become somebody. Rukia had low self-esteem, and an inferiority complex, in her mind, this was the perfect way to fill in the emptiness brought by an entire life of loneliness, to be part of a family, she wanted to be part of the Kuchiki family, not just a stray picked off the streets.

Byakuya sighed and looked over at Rukia, she was sleeping on his bed, wearing her yukata. which he had to dress her in. Her face was far from peaceful, her eyebrows were scrunched up together, and she whimpered, even in her dreams she was scared. Rukia had never stopped having nightmares, that was why she didn't like to sleep, he knew this because a couple of days after she came to live with him, he heard her screaming. Concerned that something was happening to her, he went to check on her, only to find that she was dreaming. After that night, it became a habit of his to check on her three times a week and every time for the past fifty one years, he found her scared, having nightmares.

"Rukia," he sighed caressing her face; her face relaxed a little, what he wouldn't do to see her happy. Rukia must have sensed his presence, because she began to stir; he immediately pulled his hand away.

"Nii-sama?!" She asked panicking when she took in her surroundings, "what happened why am I-"

"You ran into my room screaming something about a nightmare, I suspect you were sleepwalking; you fell asleep shortly," he said seriously…he was such a good actor.

"Oh," she said extremely relived.

"Rukia, there is something I need to ask you," he said looking down at the bed.

"Yes nii-sama?"

"Are you sure this is what you want? I need to know you are positive about making this decision," he said looking up at her seriously; Rukia blushed.

"Of course nii-sama, I would be honored to be of service, all I want…is to be helpful, to be useful to nii-sama…"

"Rukia you-" he was about to explain to her she was not useless, but knowing Rukia, words would not be enough to convince her, "if you are positive that this is what you want…that you will not regret this decision in the future…then I accept."

"Really?!" Asked Rukia elated; Byakuya nodded.

"Just set the date."

"Well, I was thinking, after the ball this Friday."

"Understood then, I'll be seeing you there," said Byakuya; he walked towards the door.

"Thank you for the opportunity nii-sama," said Rukia sitting up on the bed and bowing; Byakuya nodded and left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

A/N: Okay,so this one should be interesting...

* * *

Rukia sat on a chair inside her room as Rangiku fixed her hair up in an elegant knot. Once she was finished. Rukia stood and looked in the mirror. She did not recognize herself; she was no longer the little Rukia with a feisty attitude. She was a lady, the polished and refined ice princess that the Kuchiki clan had always wanted her to become. She wore an elegant indigo silk kimono, with a red silk obi, there were red cherry blossoms along the hems of the sleeves, the bottom of the Kimono, and along the collar.

The silk made her feel self-conscious for it clung to her young curves and accentuated her bodily features, it was sinful, an item of clothing created to arouse desire. Her long slim neck was left exposed revealing her creamy flawless skin, and she immediately covered it with her hands, she was so used to hiding behind her hair; she was repulsed by the woman she saw in the mirror.

Rangiku gently pulled her hands away from her neck and looked at her closely. Regular everyday Rukia was beautiful, there was no doubt about that, but polished Rukia was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Her skin was like fresh fallen snow, and her tinted soft lips reminded her of cherries, her eyes in particular were dazzling, they were the night's gems, shinning intensely with the light of the moon, her eyes were a mesmerizing mixture of purple and blue, making them look like the young night. Rukia looked at her frightened; Rangiku smiled at her and embraced her.

"Don't worry kid, you're beautiful," said Rangiku; then she let her go.

"Not as pretty as you," smiled Rukia. Rangiku herself was quite dazzling, she wore a violet kimono with purple blossoms, and even though the occasion didn't call for it, her breasts breathed the night air as they always did, revealing themselves to the world.

"Well, let's join the party," smiled Rukia, though Rangiku noted that she was very nervous.

"Hey, don't worry about it okay, everything will be fine," Rukia smiled weakly and Rangiku laughed.

"What's so funny?" Asked Rukia a bit bothered, some of her usual temper coming back.

"Well, it's just that, think about it, many would be more than honored to be in your place, heck, many would _kill _to be in your place."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, then why don't I feel so lucky?" Said Rukia attempting to smile again.

"Well given the situation, and the manner of it…I don't blame you. I understand that for you it's traumatizing, perhaps even scarring," said Rangiku placing a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Yes, but I have to go through with this, besides, it shouldn't be that bad, I mean, like you said…_many _would kill to be in my place."

Rangiku smiled at her, Rukia started to open her bedroom door to exit when Rangiku held her back; Rukia looked at her confused.

"Just remember what I told you, be careful, don't push yourself too much."

"I'll be careful, I promise," smiled Rukia.

"All right then well, good luck kid," said Rangiku embracing her; it took a lot of her self control to keep herself from crying; same could be said for, Rukia her eyes were watering, and she was fighting to keep them from rolling down her eyes.

"Well, we should get going, this festival won't last all night. Who knows, maybe I'll get lucky and my plan won't work after all," said Rukia hopefully, but then her smile quickly faded.

"Let's go." Both women walked out the door; destination: the Moonlight Festival Ball.

* * *

Ishida sat on the bridge gazing at the reflection of the full moon in the ocean. He did not know what to do, what to think. Orihime just rejected him, what was he to do now? Things would never be the same; he still wanted her friendship at least, but how could they both pretend nothing was ever said? He could try to forget for her sake, try to forget he had ever said anything to her, he loved her too much to lose her; he wanted her by his side even if it was just as a friend.

He was walking across the bridge and to the street when suddenly he saw someone he never thought he would ever see again. It was Nel, she was in a gigai and was wearing a school uniform that accentuated her already glorious features. She approached him and stopped a couple of feet from him, looking him seriously in the eye.

"Nel, is that really you?" Said Ishida; his eyes couldn't help but to gaze at her enormous pair of…

"Yes, it is. But, I'm not here for a reunion, I came here to warn you."

"Warn me of what?"

"Aizen, Aizen and his followers."

"The Espada? But they're dead, Aizen's dead."

"No, he's not, he is weak at the moment, but not dead, he's hiding."

"Hiding? We all saw him die…"

"Gigais. He, Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tosen, and six other Espadas were wearing gigais. He was able to use the Hogyoku to transfer their souls to Hueco Mundo; once the gigais were fatally hit a portal was created inside the gigai that allowed them passage back."

"That's why we were not able to see the souls exit their bodies…but they…their deaths were so genuine."

"They _were _genuine, partly. In order to make it possible for their deaths to look so real, a portion of their souls had to be sacrificed, which is why they are still weak. But even so, Aizen is wasting no time. He has sent three Espadas to the world of the living to start targeting souls that would suffice to create the key. Three Espadas that are undercover and appear entirely human."

"But we haven't sensed any…"

"Their gigais hide their reiatsu."

"How do you know all of this?" Asked Ishida suspiciously.

"Because…well, it's none of your business," said Nel blushing madly.

"I need to know if I can trust you…"

"Fine! Well…you see…I realized Aizen and the others were back four months after the war. I needed to know what was happening so I…befriended Grimmjow so that he would believe I was on their side."

"But why would he believe you? They all knew you were very…fond of Kurosaki."

"Yes, well, what I did then was act like any girl would act. I told him I wanted revenge on him for favoring Rukia Kuchiki over me…"

"But Ichigo isn't with Rukia…well, not yet, he is too much of a coward to act," said Ishida pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Really? Well that's a relief," said Nel sighing, "…but anyway, he still didn't believe me, so I had to…so I had to…sleep-with-him-to-convince-him-to-let-me-in-on-things."

"You slept with Grimmjow Jeagerjaques?!"

"Yes, but it was worth it I got a lot of information, besides, it wasn't that bad it's not like he's fat or ugly or anything...it was better than expected actually he was very…"

"All right Nel, you don't have to go into details. So how and why are you here?"

"I convinced Grimmjow to help me come to the world of the living in order to give him information about Ichigo. I asked him who were the three Espadas to come, but he didn't tell me, he only told me they were undercover as students in a private High School here. That is why I've come to see you actually, I need your help, I'm attending the school to investigate, but I need help. I have no clue who the culprits might be."

"So you want me to attend the school with you…"

"Yes!" Said Nel smiling brightly.

"I don't know…why didn't you tell Ichigo about this? He is stronger than I am after all…"

"What?! Are you kidding?! You know how Ichigo is, he would blow everything out of proportion and scream in the middle of the Cafeteria challenging them to fight him! I need someone calm, rational, and above all, bright. I need Matt Damon not Ben Affleck," she said simply; he looked at her oddly, " I have been watching many human films during my stay here."

"Well all right then, but, don't you think we should inform the soul society about this?"

"Yes, you should; I'm coming with you…"

"I don't think that's a good idea Nel you are a Hollow after all."

"Oh come on who cares! Wait…we need to go get Ashido first…"

"Ashido?! Ashido the Shinigami from Hueco Mundo is here too?!"

"Of course! We're sharing an apartment…close to where you live actually; he's been dying to see Rukia!"

* * *

Rukia and Rangiku walked silently towards the Kuchiki ball room, '_how convenient for it to be here out of all places_' thought Rukia. Once they arrived, Rukia paused at the entrance; all air seemed to have escaped her lungs and she couldn't breathe, she took a large step back and looked to the inside in terrible fright. All the captains and Shinigamis socialized talking, dancing, and others eating away at the buffet. Rangiku noticed her dilemma and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry, it's all right." Rukia was still in too much shock to move. She did not know from where she obtained her courage, but she stood up straight, and walked into the ball room.

"Did you bring the potion?" Asked Rukia.

"Right here, just tell me when you need it," said Rangiku letting Rukia have a peek at it, then placing it back in her purse.

As Rukia walked inside, sounds of shock and awe spread throughout the room. Regardless of her anxiety, Rukia held her poise and pretended that no one was looking at her. As people got back to their businesses she noticed from the corner of her eye the look that Byakuya…her nii-sama…gave her, he had never looked at her in such a way before, and she did not know what to make of it. His usually distant pensive eyes now looked straight at her with intensity, with an ever burning fire. He quickly shook his head and went back to speaking to Captain Ukitake, but not before sparing her another burning glance.

* * *

Byakuya felt strange, he could not stop gazing at the person who for more than fifty years now he had considered his younger sister. But her apparel, the way she carried herself and the way the kimono displayed her body, it was simply sinful. As he made out the curves of her body, her soft rounded breasts, her hips, her long legs, she was no longer a child. Her skin…so soft and pale, he wanted to touch it, to run his lips all over her body and experience first hand the texture and taste of it. As she turned and walked away he felt himself shiver just by the look of her curved back and the length of her silky neck. It took all of his self control to look away and proceed his discussion with Captain Ukitake.

"Rukia looks very beautiful tonight," said Ukitake, but as always, Byakuya hid behind his cold façade.

"I do not see how that is relevant to our discussion."

"Yes, you're right, forgive me. So as you were saying, you are not upset because I made Rukia my lieutenant?" Asked Ukitake surprised.

"I do not see why I should be upset, you yourself once told me that you wanted her to become your lieutenant, have you changed your mind?"

"No of course not, it just surprised me that you would allow it, you wouldn't allow it before, yet you will now that it has been planned that she will conceive a child, your child."

"Once the child is born she can do with her life as she pleases, of course I will not allow her to become involved in any missions while she is pregnant or while in the process of becoming pregnant," said Byakuya still cold and unaffected.

"Now that we are on the subject, you cannot avoid this, you will have to become involved with her eventually," said Ukitake very aware that he and Rukia had yet to begin the process of conceiving.

"She is not yet prepared, Rukia is young; it was thoughtless of the elders to take such a rash decision, she is a child. She would not be able to physical endure the process, nevertheless the pregnancy and the labor."

"Perhaps you are underestimating her. For all her youth and frailty the girl has managed to prove herself stronger than most men." Byakuya didn't say anything he did not wish to further on the subject.

* * *

As the night went on, people began dancing. Rukia was amused to see Captain Hitsugaya dancing with Rangiku, he obviously did not want to but she was forcing him; his face was shoved in between her breasts; the poor boy could barely breathe. She looked around the room to find that almost everyone was either dancing or eating; she was sitting awkwardly on a chair by herself. She wanted to eat but was too nervous to do so; she could feel Byakuya's eyes burning her every time he looked at her. It was now that she knew that gaining her objective would not be difficult, but whether she had enough courage to take action was another story.

After an hour passed by Rangiku looked at Rukia and noted that she was not carrying out her plan. She stopped dancing with Hitsugaya and walked over to Rukia and forced her to stand.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to ask Captain Ukitake to dance and you're coming with me."

"What?! But nii-sama is with him!"

"Yes, I know, that's the point, and would you stop calling him nii-sama, he will not remain your nii-sama for long, if you keep on calling him that it's just going to make everything more awkward."

"I don't know, I don't want to!" Yelped Rukia beginning to freak out.

"Listen to me!" Said Rangiku shaking her by the shoulders, "you need to control yourself, relax, you will be making love with the hottest man in the Soul Society, not to mention one of the most powerful and respected."

"Must you remind me? Tell me how the hell am I suppose to suffice _that_?!"

"What are you talking about?….oh," said Rangiku suddenly remembering her first reaction when Rukia told her she had to conceive a child with Byakuya Kuchiki.

…

"_Well, I guess I wouldn't blame you though, I mean…you are very small," said Rangiku scanning over her body._

"_What does that have to do with it?" Asked Rukia annoyed as she crossed her arms over her chest._

"_Well…you know what they say about Byakuya Kuchiki don't you?"_

"_No."_

"_Rumor has it, he's as thick as his fist and as long as his zanpakuto…if you know what I mean; you're so small. Your first time with him would hurt like a bitch," said Rangiku as-a-matter-of-factly; Rukia's eyes immediately widened._

…

"Oh come on, I was kidding," said Rangiku laughing sheepishly, "besides, do you plan on remaining an old maid the rest of your life?!" Rukia shook her head nervously, "Well then, let's go."

As they approached the two men, Rukia's eyes remained fixed on the floor; she did not dare look up; when they stopped, she could feel Byakuya's gaze on her. Shy as she was she looked up to see a smiling Rangiku extend her hand towards Captain Ukitake; he looked at her surprised.

"Come on Captain Ukitake, join me in a dance." Ukitake smiled weakly and Rangiku pulled him into her arms; he looked shocked but nevertheless pleased.

Rukia then turned to look at Byakuya; he turned away coldly, but even so, she took a seat next to him. She had never wished more that her kimono was not made of such delicate silk, it was beginning to part from her legs revealing everything up to her thigh. She pretended not to notice but Byakuya's eyes ran wildly all over her body, undressing her with his look, he paused on certain places and then proceeded with his visual journey; it surprised her that he didn't even try to hide his ogling. Suddenly he stood and extended his hand towards her.

"Dance with me," it was not a question, it was an order. She nervously took his hand and followed him to the dance floor. He promptly wrapped an arm tightly around her waist and held her hand with the other. She placed her arm timidly over his shoulder and took in a deep breath. He led her perfectly; he was a Kuchiki of course, so it was expected of him to be a great dancer.

* * *

"Wait Lieutenant Rangiku, could we pause a second?" Said Captain with a shy smile.

"What is it captain Ukitake?" Asked Rangiku confused as she stopped.

"Well, it's just, you're a very spirited dancer; I'm carrying my medicine vial in my pocket, I need to take it every three hours, I'm afraid I'll drop it," he said taking out the vial to show it to her.

"Oh, well, I'll just hold it for you then," smiled Rangiku taking the vial from his hand, shoving it in her purse, and returning to her vigorous dancing.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Rangiku spotted Rukia giving her the signal; she took captain Ukitake and danced over to where Rukia and Byakuya were. Once they were close enough to them, Rangiku gave her the vial, and then danced away again.

Rukia drank the contents in the vial very discreetly, and after a few moments, was dismayed to see that the vial wasn't arousing her, it was making her dizzy. '_Oh no! It's not working!' _thought Rukia in panic. Then she felt Byakuya's cheek come in contact with hers, and immediately a chill ran down her spine, a pleasant chill. '_Oh, never mind, I think it is_.' From there on their contact became more frequent, his hand glided downwards to the small of her back and pressed her hips against his; she gasped when her belly pressed against that trait of his that was so talked about amongst Shinigami women.

She could make out the shape of it, and was not so surprised to find that it was indeed colossal and very hard, almost like metal. She gulped at this, but also grew strangely excited; as her body slid against his she could feel that metal become harder and even begin to…rise? By now both were somewhat agitated; his heavy breathing hit her ear and she felt his warm ragged breath. Instinctively her fingertips ran to the back of his neck and softly tickled, bringing a shudder from her dancing companion. He locked his fingers with hers and pressed their hands together tightly, the hand on the small of her back slid lower and clasped her rear making her gasp; she was thankful that the lights were dim and others couldn't really see.

She sighed as she felt his cheek slide down from her forehead to her jaw; not so long after that she felt a pair of soft lips press against the pulse point of her neck. His tongue slyly slid onto her neck and she forced down a moan. The hand on her rear massaged her feverishly; she could feel his lips slip lower and her belly pressing harder against him causing the friction between them to stimulate him until his member rose more against her. She couldn't handle this anymore, her body wanted him to take her, yet her mind was still screaming in fright.

He made the decision for her and dragged her out of the ballroom very calmly. His face and body language was all in tact; no one would have guessed the fire burning behind Byakuya Kuchiki's indifferent gaze as they walked out of the room. He even managed to look other captains in the eye and salute them by slightly bowing his head. His grasp on her hand however held no discretion, he held on to her for dear life; she could feel her hand becoming numb.

* * *

"Oh, I think it's enough dancing for me lieutenant, let's call it a night, I need to review some paperwork with your captain," said Ukitake; Rangiku nodded and they both joined captain Hitsugaya.

"Oh, lieutenant, you do have my medicine?"

"Of course captain Ukitake."

"I'll take it at your office captain Hitsugaya, I'd rather wait until I'm sitting, that medicine makes me dizzy."

"Of course captain, shall we go?" Said Hitsugaya; the three of them left the ballroom.

* * *

Once Rukia and Byakuya were out of the ballroom, Byakuya picked her up in his arms and used flash step to carry her into her bedroom; once there he closed the door behind him and scanned her body from head to toe. This frightened her immediately and she backed away as he approached her. Angered, he closed the distance between them and cornered her against the wall. She panicked when she felt one of his hands clasp her hip and the other lift her chin up so that she was looking up at him. He tilted his face down and skimmed his lips along her jaw line. She shut her eyes tightly and was on the verge of crying when she heard him murmur something into her skin.

"Rukia, relax, try to enjoy it…I'm sorry…" and with that he claimed her lips. He first pressed his lips with hers softly, and then started to move them slow enough so that she followed along with him. She parted her lips and fumbled a bit as he gently sucked on her bottom lip. After a couple of ungraceful moves like accidentally clashing her teeth with his and almost kissing his nose, she managed to get her act together and learned how to respond to his various levels of intensity.

Once she seemed to understand how this functioned, he wasted no time in holding back; she gasped as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and seemed to devour her completely. She felt light headed, and suddenly found that she had been lifted against the wall; her legs were wrapped around his waist and his lips were tracing her neck. She could feel his bulge grinding against her core and she gasped when she realized how her own sex throbbed involuntarily against him. She opened her eyes to meet his gaze and found that his eyes were glazed and clouded; his dark gray eyes became lighter and his creamy complexion seemed to glisten. She held his face with her hands as he continued to grind against her, she looked deeply into his heated eyes for a long time, and crushed her lips with his almost violently, running her hands slowly to his hair where she tugged on it slightly.

She closed her eyes, and soon found herself lying on the futon. She felt the silky material of her kimono slide sensually off her body until it was no longer there and soon her own undergarments also disappeared. She opened her eyes to see a very worked up Byakuya running his eyes appraisingly up and down her body. Feeling self conscious she turned her face to the side, but he promptly held her chin and turned her to look at him. He pressed his lips tenderly against hers and she closed her eyes again. She felt strong yet gentle hands run themselves feverishly all over her body, outlining curves and clasping mounds. His lips left hers and ran themselves softly down her neck, covering it in kisses and tender bites. She felt him reach her collarbone and ran his tongue there while his hands readied the next target, clasping them both with his hands and running his thumbs over the peaks. His lips skimmed lower, and before she knew it, one of her mounds was inside his mouth; she moaned slightly as he sucked on it softly; his tongue teasing the peak until the bud rubbed against him.

He explored her entire body with his lips, allowing his tongue to slide out from time to time. Once he finished covering her upper body with his caresses he proceeded to the lower half. She gasped as he rolled his tongue on one of her hips while simultaneously parting her thighs apart. He kissed his way to her navel and then and a couple of centimeters lower. Once there he stopped, and placed both hands on her hips. His eyes became fixed on her slim womb, one that would soon become large with child, his child, he kissed it tenderly and looked up at Rukia, his look warm. Their eyes instantly connected, and she felt drawn to him in a different way, no longer as her nii-sama, but as the man that would father her future child, his gaze dropped on her womb again and he ran his tongue on it, rolling it sensually inside her navel; her eyes closed and she let out a moan.

Hesitating no longer, he returned his lips to hers and met her in a kiss. It felt like a normal kiss, not too feverish, but not too soft. She felt nothing different in it until she felt something very unexpected breach her entrance. He slipped one of his smooth fingers inside of her, probing her walls gently; she flinched slightly and bit his lip, but then relaxed when his finger pressed against a part that made her hips involuntarily buck wildly against his hand. He slipped his finger out, and she felt his tip positioned in her entrance. This was it, she knew it. He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes, his hands clasped her hips and he whispered something to her. "Forgive me…Rukia…" She stayed still and drew in a breath. His eyes became fixed on hers and concentrated solely on her. She noticed his heated eyes became more clouded as he pushed inside, breaking her barrier with one powerful thrust. Rukia attempted to suppress her screams but could not; she tuned her face abruptly to the side to hide her pained expression, but he quickly turned her to look at him again; he remained still inside of her as he licked away the tears running down her eyes. His eyes gazed into hers as they both remained still, waiting for her walls to adjust to his colossal member. Rukia sighed as she felt her muscles relax a bit and her walls hug around him invitingly.

Knowing himself accepted, he thrust gently inside again, earning a moan from the small woman beneath him. She clasped his arms as he began to slowly pump into her; his eyes fixed with her purple orbs the entire time, reading them cautiously, to stop himself if he saw he was causing her too much pain. After a couple of thrusts her eyes became hazy and she was no longer in much pain, she was even enjoying it, she began to buck her hips to meet his thrusts.

Byakuya watched pleased as Rukia's eyes slowly became clouded in pleasure; they seemed to change their shade in purple, sometimes darker, other times lighter; he found himself fascinated by this and soon couldn't stop looking into her eyes. However, once he became consumed in pleasure as well, he couldn't keep his eyes from closing and his head from swaying back. He sucked fiercely on her neck as he felt himself coming close. He clasped her hips tightly and pumped senselessly into her, completely disregarding the comfort of the girl beneath him. Rukia however, felt herself wanting more of him; his thrusts were painful but more pleasing than anything else. She felt pain, but she wanted more of this pain, desired it in a way that she had never desired anything else. Her nails dug themselves on his back as she held him tightly, hoping that by doing so her body would be consumed in his. She shivered as her body reacted wildly to his; she arched her back as a sudden wave of ecstasy shot up her spine and her walls clung to him tightly. With one final deep thrust he came inside of her, spilling his seed deep inside her womb. He collapsed on top of her, his face resting in the valley between her breasts.

After resting for a while, Byakuya pulled out of her on lied down beside her. Once the passion faded away and she slowly came back to her senses. She turned her back to him and sobbed, covering her face with her hands. She was surprised when she felt his arms wrap around her and then turned her to look at him. He looked warmly into her eyes and then pressed her against his chest, comfortingly rubbing circles on her back. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and allowed herself to cry. He ran his hand along her spine in an attempt to comfort her and it worked; soon her tears stopped and she was only left with uncomfortable hiccupping.

"Nii…" (hiccup) "…sama?" she said looking up at him confused; he looked at her and then held her close burying her face in the crook of his neck again.

"Call me Byakuya. Only calm me nii-sama in public, that would be best."

"Bya…" (hiccup) "kuya…" said Rukia as tears ran down her cheeks again, but only momentarily.

She took in his scent, it was lovely, he smelled like cherry blossoms; his scent, along with his silky skin and warm embrace, cradled her to sleep. She sighed peacefully and subconsciously pressed her lips against his soft throat, tasting his skin before drifting off.

"You smell nice Byakuya, like cherry blossoms…" she whispered, and then fell asleep.

* * *

Rangiku was sitting outside of captain Hitsugaya's office, she was supposed to be doing paperwork, but she couldn't seem to concentrate. She couldn't stop thinking about how Rukia was coping with what she had to do. Would she be comfortable? Would the potion work?

"I wonder how it's going for her," she sighed to herself.

"_MATSUMOTO!" _Upon hearing her captain's screams. Rangiku rushed inside his office; what she saw made her both want to take out a camera, and slap herself across the face.

Captain Hitsugaya was thrown on top of his desk, he was clad in his pants and his captain haori and robes had been thrown to the floor. Above him was captain Ukitake, he was sucking Hitsugaya's neck and touching him in inappropriate places. Not only was captain Ukitake completely devouring Hitsugaya's neck and chest…he was humping his leg like a dog in heat.

"_Matsumoto, get him off of me!"_

Rangiku cast a binding spell on him, and Ukitake fell to the floor, humping the air. Hitsugaya immediately stood up and arranged his clothes back in place. He looked furious; he looked even more mad when he saw Rangiku laughing.

"What is so amusing Matsumoto?!"

"You…you," she said laughing and pointing at her own neck, "you have a hickey!"

"I don't know what has gotten into captain Ukitake, we were reviewing the paperwork, and as soon as he drank his medicine her turned into this…this…this thing!" Said Hitsugaya glaring at Ukitake who was now rubbing his crotch on the floor.

"Oh. My. God." said Matsumoto, her eyes wide with fear and realization.

"What's wrong?"

"Talk to you later captain, I have to go!" Said Matsumoto; she rushed out of there as quickly as she could.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay, so I've been wanting to update this for a while now...it's a little short, but I wanted to update, the next chapter should be longer

* * *

"_Byakuya?"_

"_Hisana!" Gasped a Byakuya in his late teens surprised as he turned around to see Hisana in the middle of his garden, holding a bag of seeds in her hand._

"_What are you doing here? Did they hire you to work here too?" Asked Hisana surprised. Byakuya looked to the floor nervously, perhaps it was time for him to tell her the truth._

"_No, I live here." Hisana looked confused for a moment, but then her eyes widened._

"_You mean-you, you lied to me," she said beginning to grow angry, "all these years…you've been lying to me!"_

"_I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd want to be my friend if you knew who I really was."_

"_Well gee Byakuya, you're only a damn noble, don't you think you should have mentioned something about it!"_

"_Yes, I know, but I was going to tell you, eventually."_

"_Then everything…everything's been a lie!"_

"_No, it wasn't, my feelings were real."_

"_Feelings," she scoffed, "please Byakuya, don't try to make a fool of me."_

"_I'm not," he said taking a nervous gulp before he stepped forward and in front of her, "I…Hisana I…"_

"_You what?!" She asked annoyed; Byakuya got more red in the face._

"_I…I…you see, for years I've…"_

"_You've what?!" _

"_Hisana I…"_

"_Just say it!"_

…

Byakuya woke up smiling, Hisana…he loved when he dreamed about her, she was so feisty when they were young, it was what attracted him to her the most, everyone he grew up around was so uptight, except Yoruichi Shihoin, but that was different, that woman knew no limits.

Today would be a good day. He knew this because he felt so at ease; for the first time in fifty six years he had a good night's sleep. It would be a great morning, he could hear the birds chirping outside, there was a cool breeze blowing in from the opened window, and the smell of cherry blossoms…cherry blossoms? But, there wasn't a blossom tree outside of his room…

Byakuya's eyes immediately snapped open… today would be a horrible day, an…awkward day. He looked down to see a small raven-haired girl snuggled up against him, she was breathing deeply, her eyes closed peacefully, and she was smiling. Byakuya relaxed at seeing such an expression, he was expecting to see her crying, emotionally unstable. Yet here she was, smiling, something that brought a smile to his own face.

He reached over and moved the stubborn bang from her face, running his thumb across her cheek. Rukia, the former girl, now woman, sighed in her sleep, snuggling closer against him; Byakuya instinctively wrapped an arm around her waist; sliding his fingertips across her lower back. Rukia began to stir, and Byakuya leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Good morning…"

"Good morning…Ichigo," she mumbled against his chest; Byakuya stiffened, he felt her eyelashes fluttering open on his chest, and he immediately pulled away from her.

It took her a moment to register her surroundings, then looked at Byakuya and panicked. Byakuya pretended her reaction didn't affect him, and he looked away from her indifferently.

"Nii-sama…" she said embarrassed as she sat up, clutching the bed sheets to her chest. Byakuya quickly found his night robe and put it on, making sure to show as less of his body as possible.

"I'll see you at breakfast," he said simply; then he walked out of her room. Not so long after Byakuya left, Rangiku came rushing in through the door. She looked shocked to see Rukia covered by nothing but bed sheets.

"Matsumoto what are you doing here?!" She asked shocked as she clutched the bed sheets closer against her chest.

"Gee was that the same morning greeting you gave Byakuya?"

"No, I called him Ichigo…"

"What?! Woman are you crazy?! "

"I didn't mean to, I was having a dream about Ichigo…I hope he's not upset with me. Do you think he might be upset with me?"

"Agh…I don't know, he doesn't seem like the type…" sighed Rangiku frustrated, "but then again…he didn't seem like the type to sleep with his sister, and apparently he did," said Rangiku eyeing Rukia, "so, how was it?"

"Honestly? It wasn't bad," said Rukia, a gentle smile grazing her face, "it was painful at first, but as soon as the pain went away, it was amazing!" Sighed Rukia ecstatically as she dropped back on the bed and wrapped her arms around herself joyously, "that potion worked wonders!"

"Umm…about that," laughed Rangiku nervously, "you see something uh…that night Ukitake taicho…how about I just tell it from the beginning?"

"Uh, okay," said Rukia confused.

"You see, that night as I was dancing with captain Ukitake, he told me to hold his medicine for him in my purse, and I did. Later when we went back to Shiro-chan's office, Ukitake taicho kind of…sort of…tried to rape Shiro-chan…"

"What?! Why would captain Ukitake try to rape captain Hitsugaya?!" Asked Rukia surprised as she sat back up on the bed, holding the sheets securely to her body.

"You see…I swear we'll both laugh at this someday Rukia…" said Rangiku scratching the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Just tell me already," sighed Rukia frustrated.

"The reason captain Ukitake man-molested Shiro-chan was because…because…I-mixed-up-the-vials-and-he-took-yours!"

"What?!"

"Yes, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to!"

"You mean…I…I wasn't under the spell, which mean…"

"You enjoyed sleeping with your brother…"

"No! I didn't! Byakuya's not my biological brother."

"Well, either way, you enjoyed sleeping with captain Kuchiki."

"Agh…I guess," sighed Rukia frustrated.

"You know what this means?" Asked Rangiku eagerly as she sat next to Rukia on the bed, "it doesn't have to be all bad anymore, it's clear you're attracted to him…that attraction could lead to love, and maybe you'll marry him and give your future child a real family."

"A family…" said Rukia thoughtfully, contemplating what that would be like, "I didn't have a family growing up…it would be nice for my child to have one."

"See what I mean? It wouldn't be bad at all…if you fell in love with him."

"It's a beautiful thought, falling in love with Nii-sama, he's handsome, educated, talented, strong…he's every woman's dream, but, Ichigo…"

"I'm sorry to say this Rukia, but you have no future with Ichigo, he's not part of our world, he's still living, you know that's something that would have become a problem even if this situation hadn't come around," said Rangiku.

"I know, but that doesn't change how I feel…" they remained silent for a moment, then Rangiku sat up and smiled at her cheerfully.

"Well, time to get up! The day will be full of events I am sure!" Rukia nodded, wrapped the sheets around herself, and stood up and off the bed gingerly, wincing at the soreness between her thighs.

And there it was.

They both stared, Rukia's eyes widened momentarily, then they narrowed, the look in her eyes…Rangiku had never seen her look so…empty, her large violet eyes were always filled with life, yet now…

"I'll see you later Rangiku," said Rukia in a low voice; Rangiku hesitated, but then nodded and left the room.

Rukia stared at it again, the red stain on the bed, it was like a signature that certified her as a woman…Byakuya's woman. _'I'm sorry Ichigo…'_

* * *

Byakuya sat by the table looking at his cup of tea. He didn't really know how to feel, so he chose not to feel, merely think. The event that took place yesterday, it was great, it felt great, but he wasn't so sure about the morning after, she said Kurosaki's name. But should he really be so upset? Rukia sacrificed herself, her body was meant to belong to Kurosaki, because she _loved _Kurosaki, but the gift was given to him instead, he took something Rukia could never get back, something she had been saving for Kurosaki. If there was anyone he should be upset with at the moment, it was himself, deep inside he was happy about being the first man in her life, but when he thought the situation through more carefully, it would have been better if he had not been. It wasn't fair for Rukia, and it wasn't fair for the man that she loved, a man who was oblivious to what was happening, a man who he was sure would storm into soul society to take her back if he knew what was really happening. If it were Byakuya in his place, he would have slain all those who had put her under such a predicament.

Byakuya was taken out of his daydream by the sound of her light footsteps, as she walked towards the table and sat in front of him. He looked at her, and noticed that she did not meet his gaze, she seemed flustered, her eyes were puffy, looking as if she had been crying, and she shifted uncomfortably on her seat, Byakuya guessed she was still sore from their activities last night. He was at a loss for words, he didn't know what to say to make her feel better.

"I have spoken to captain Ukitake; he agreed to give you the day off."

"I would much rather tend to my duties nii-sama," said Rukia bowing, Byakuya was used to her being formal with him, but it seemed she was more formal than usual today, a fact that stung him.

"Do as you wish, you may go, arrive late, or not go at all," said Byakuya replying in equal formality; Rukia nodded and bowed her head again.

"Thank you, nii-sama."

* * *

Rukia chose to take the morning off. She wandered the same district of Rukongai in whish she grew up in. she visited her friends' graves, and helped a couple of families with their chores. Anything to distract her, anything to forget.

By the time she arrived to her squad, it was already midday; Sentarou and Kiyone welcomed her with large smiles; she tried her best but couldn't return them.

"Kuchiki-san, is something wrong?" Asked Kiyone concerned; Rukia was able to conjure up a smile and nod at her reassuringly.

"I'm fine Kiyone, thanks for asking," she said cheerfully, a bit too cheerfully.

"Well I was just telling Sentarou how Ukitake-taicho is going to choose to send me over him!"

"Send you where?" Asked Rukia curiously.

"You didn't get to hear because you got here late, but something big happened last night!" Said Kiyone excited.

"Really? What?"

"The Ryoka arrived last night with a female hollow with green hair and Ashido."

"Ichigo!" Gasped Rukia bursting into a smile; Kiyone smiled at her weakly, feeling bad abut disappointing her.

"No, the other one, the one with the glasses, the Quincy I believe."

"Ishida?" Said Rukia disappointed, but nevertheless happy that one of her friends was here.

"Yeah, that one, anyway, they came baring news about Aizen."

"Aizen, but Aizen is dead," said Rukia confused.

"Apparently not, captain Yamamoto has chosen captain Kurotsuchi, and captain Ukitake to provide one person each to go to Hueco Mundo and investigate, Kurotsuchi chose Nemu, Hisagi is going, and Ukitake-taicho hasn't chosen anyone yet."

"Well this is something new," said Rukia still surprised; she didn't know why, but she felt better all of a sudden, excited, she wanted to go! "When will they be leaving?"

"They're getting everything prepared, so it should be about three weeks," said Kiyone, "why, do you wanna go?"

"You know what Kiyone…yeah, I think I do." _'Now, to convince nii-sama.'_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Agh! Anyone have a way to cure writer's block? I could sure use it about now...

* * *

"_Promise never to say anyone else's name again," he murmured against her neck. Her brain registered his words very slowly, her body aching with raw pleasure. She whimpered, entangling her fingers in his scalp, and wrapping her legs tighter around his waist._

"_O…okay…"_

"_You have to promise."_

"_I…I promise.." pleased with her response he nipped the skin of her neck, then brought one hand down to the small of her back and pressed her closer to him. _

"_Nii…Byakuya..!"_

_..._

Rukia woke up, her body covered in sweat, it happened again, for more than two weeks she had been having the most realistic dreams of having sex with Bya…umm, her nii-sama. She stood off her futon on unsteady legs, her body still shaking from the orgasm in her dream…it had been so strong that it somehow transcended her dreams, leaving her twitching from the numbing pleasure.

She walked inside her bathroom and washed her face, she looked in the mirror to find herself noticeably flushed. She needed to control herself, she did not cross paths with her Nii-sama very often any more, since it was obvious they were avoiding each other, but whenever she did see him, her insides would flutter, and her temperature rose inexplicably.

"You need to control yourself," she said looking at herself in the mirror. Yes, she needed to calm down, take a deep breath, especially since she needed to speak to him about her plans of going to Hueco Mundo with the others. Ukitake had agreed to let her go, but only if she had Byakuya's permission…and that would prove to be what was most difficult about this.

Rukia walked inside the dining room hesitantly, she knew he would be there, and this time, she would have to speak to him. She took her seat in front of him; he acknowledged her presence by clearing his throat and tilting his head in salute, but did not say anything to her. She took a sip of her tea, and glanced at him a couple of times, trying to be as discreet as possible.

He looked different somehow. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something that was more…she couldn't quite understand it. His skin seemed to glow, his eyes were deeper, his lips looked all that more enticing, and his scent, the same scent that once repulsed her… it was making her mouth water. His lips touched the cup of tea, and upon seeing those sinful lips pucker, she fought down a wave of pure desire. Again, trying to be as discreet as possible, she pressed her legs together to relieve some of the rising pressure.

"Bya…Nii-sama, there is something I would like to communicate to you," said Rukia looking at him hesitantly.

"Go on," said Byakuya in a monotone, his eyes still avoiding her as he drank his tea.

"As you know, all the captains and shinigami have been informed about the possible threat in Hueco Mundo…different shinigami are being recruited to form two intelligence teams," she paused, and Byakuya glanced at her once to let her know he was listening.

"Ukitake-taicho has not yet chosen a shinigami from his squad to attend. I…I asked for permission to go there myself, as I am one of the most qualified shinigami from squad thirteen. He has granted permission, but only…but only if Nii-sama agrees," said Rukia bowing. Byakuya was silent for a long time, going about his breakfast as if she had said nothing at all. After a couple of silent minutes passed, he set his cup down and looked over at Rukia stoically.

"This mission, it will be taking place three days from now, am I correct?"

"Hai."

"Good, then there is enough time."

"Enough time? For what?" Asked Rukia confused.

"I wish for you to go visit captain Unohana, to evaluate your condition."

"There is no need for that Nii-sama, I'm not sick anymore, I haven't been for a whi-"

"That is not the reason."

"Then why does Nii-sama want me to visit captain Unohana?" He was silent a moment longer; he took a sip of his tea.

"To see if you are with child."

"Wi-with child? But-but Nii-sa…we only." She said surprised, pregnant? Surely it took more than, _that_, to become pregnant, most shinigami women tried for months before conceiving.

"Rukia," he said sternly; he looked at her seriously, "whether you choose to acknowledge it or not, we did have sex, or did we not?" His eyes were severe; she blushed a deep red.

"W…well yes but-"

"Then there is the possibility. I will not allow you to embark on such a dangerous mission if you are carrying my heir, the heir to the Kuchiki clan and prince of soul society."

"I will go see captain Unohana then, if it means Nii-sama's peace of mind," she said bowing.

"If the results are negative, you may leave. If the results are negative…we will not mate again."

"Nii-sama?"

"I have decided to let you go Rukia, when you return, you will return a free woman. I will speak to the council about taking, another, as a wife."

"But…why?" She asked confused; for some reason, she was filled with disappointment.

"Rukia, it is clear, that you and Kurosaki have…something, I do not wish for you to sacrifice your own happiness on my account, I know Hisana wouldn't want that either."

"But what about…? I only want to be of service Nii-sama, I don't want to bring shame to you or the clan, I just want-"

"Your sacrifice is not necessary, nor is it desired. I…fancy captain Soi Fon, I wish to court her formally, and then take her as my bride. The elders will understand, truth be told it doesn't matter to them who bares my child as long as I produce an heir." They were silent for a moment, and Rukia looked down to find that her hands were shaking.

"All right, if that is what you wish Nii-sama."

"It is."

"I will let you know the results tonight during dinner then. Excuse me," she said standing up.

* * *

"Kuchiki-san? Kuchiki-san are you all right?" Asked Ishida swaying his hand back and forth in front of Rukia.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little tired," said Rukia snapping out of her trance.

"You sure look it, you're all yellow and stuff," said Nel placing a hand on Rukia's forehead. Rukia, Nel, Ishida, and Ashido were sitting outside squad thirteen's training grounds having lunch.

"You need to go out more, this mission's gonna be just what you needed," said Nel.

"Yes, Kiyone told us you've been under the weather lately, is something wrong?" Asked Ishida.

"No, not at all, I guess things have just been dull. Nel's right, perhaps this mission is just what I need."

"Byakuya has said yes then?" Asked Ashido.

"He'll let me know tonight, but I can tell you, I'm on hundred percent positive he will let me," smiled Rukia, her stomach growled suddenly and she placed her hand over it embarrassed, "I should probably start eating."

* * *

She didn't know why she was so worried, she had no reason to be, it was nearly impossible for her to have gotten pregnant from that single time. She was not ovulating, she was fertile right now, so it was impossible…should she bring Rangiku along?

"No, I shouldn't bother her, it's probably going to be false," thought Rukia to herself as she walked towards captain Unohana's office.

_**But if it's positive Byakuya will stay with you.**_

_'Sode No Shirayuki! Why are you getting a say in this?'_

_**You know you want Byakuya; you don't want Captain Soi Fon to have him.**_

Rukia paid no more attention to her zanpakuto, and knocked on quad four's medical building. Isane answered, and walked Rukia to one of the medical rooms.

"Here, change into this yukata, Unohana-taicho will be with you in a moment Kuchiki-san," said Isane giving her a white yukata. Rukia changed, then looked around the empty white room. She sat on the bed and bounced on it a bit, it was very comfortable, the mattress seemed to mold to her body perfectly.

"Kuchiki-san?" Rukia looked embarrassed and stopped bouncing on the bed.

"Good evening Unohana-taicho, Nii-sama wanted me to come and check on-"

"I already know, captain Kuchiki himself sent me a message to inform me."

"Oh, you already know then," she said blushing a bit. Captain Unohana smiled and walked towards her.

"Let's see," said Unohana taking her pulse and examining her eyes. She stood took one step a way from Rukia and looked at her with a glint in her eye.

"What is it?" Asked Rukia worried.

"Relax Kuchiki-san, we are not yet finished with the examination, now open your yukata for me and lie down on the bed."

Rukia did as she was told, but with shyness. She opened her yukata and lied back on the bed. It could have been worse, at least she was wearing undergarments. Unohana took out a vial from her pocket and rubbed it on her hands, then she placed both palms on her lower abdomen, and massaged Rukia's womb. Rukia closed her eyes, it was a pleasant experience, heat emanated from Unohana's hands and spread through her entire stomach. She reached one hand on the small of Rukia's back, while keeping the other on her lower stomach. She applied pressure on both hands, then released her.

"Kuchiki-san?"

"Huh?" Asked Rukia, her eyes still closed, basking in the warmth spreading through her body.

"Congratulations."

"What?" Asked Rukia opening her eyes and leaning up on her elbows. She looked down at her stomach and saw that it was glowing pink and specks of white, the color of Senbonzakura...and bits of Sode no Shirayuki

"The results are positive. You're going to be a mother."

"That's impossible, I…" she said still in shock.

"Congratulate Kuchiki-taicho for me, you are both well on track."

"But…captain Unohana, there is something I must ask of you," said Rukia sitting up and looking at Unohana very seriously.

"Yes Kuchiki-san?"

"Can you keep this a secret?"

"Why would you want to do that Kuchiki-san?" Asked Unohana confused.

"Nii-sama is thinking of taking a proper wife, I don't want to take his chance at happiness away."

"But what about you Kuchiki-san? And the baby?"

"I don't know, I…I need time to think before I tell him anything," said Rukia standing up and pacing around nervously. Unohana noted that the more stressed Rukia became, the weaker she became.

"Kuchiki-san please, do not stress yourself over this."

"How can I not Unohana-taicho, what am I to do now? What am I to do with my child? I don't want to use him as means to trap Nii-sama!"

"Relax," said Unohana walking over to Rukia and massaging her shoulders, "just tell captain Kuchiki the truth, I'm sure he will be very happy."

"I need to think, I can't tell him right now. Unohana-taicho, please, promise me you will not tell Nii-sama about this. I wish to go on the mission to Hueco Mundo, it will help me sort my thoughts, I will decide what to do there."

"But that is dangerous in your condition, if anything happened to you or the child…"

"Nothing will happen, others will be there, and I've been getting stronger, I can protect myself," said Rukia looking at her pleadingly.

"All right," said Unohana after a while, "but I this is not a wise idea, Kuchiki-san."

"Thank you Unohana-taicho, it relieves me to know I can count with your discretion."

* * *

"What were the results?"

She was in the dining room with Byakuya; they had just finished having dinner when he asked her to stay a moment longer to communicate the results to him. He appeared unaffected by any of this. His cold eyes opened, and he looked at her, a fierce look that made her guilty, and nervous. Could he see through her? Could it be that he knew? And those eyes, they were so piercing, how could such gray eyes be so cold…yet so…stimulating. Gray was cold, but yet, the intensity in his eyes, to Rukia they were filled with fire, passion. Those eyes, those eyes that turned dark with lust as he took her and brought her to mind numbing ecstasy…

"Rukia?" He had to repeat himself.

"False, Nii-sama, forgive me," said Rukia snapping out of her trance embarrassed and kneeling down as far as possible.

"In that case, you are dismissed."

"Hai," she said standing up and leaving the dining room.

* * *

As Rukia rested on her bed, she wondered what was wrong. Since her return from dinner she felt unexplainably weak. Her vision was blurry, her ankles weak, her head throbbed in pain, her breathing was labored, and her womb sounded like it was crying, she had never experienced such horrible cramps before. She sauntered over to the garden and sat down under the cherry blossom tree, her back against the trunk.

Her breathing came in deeper breaths, and she clutched her stomach painfully. Her body was covered in sweat, and her back arched from the pain. Each moment her sight grew darker, and soon the pain grew to the point that she was screaming. With one hand she pulled at the grass on the floor, pulling out the grass and digging a whole, while her other hand remained pressed on her womb, she felt like she was being ripped a part, like the fetus inside of her was literally being ripped out of her. She looked down at her sudden fear, and her fears were confirmed when she saw blood pooling beneath her bottom.

"Help! Oh god help me please! The baby!"

Rukia stood up on unsteady legs using the tree for support, upon standing, more blood gushed to the floor, and she held her stomach, crying hysterically. She was screaming so loud, and Rukia was not one to scream, as a shinigami she was no stranger to pain, but this pain, it was unbearable, it wasn't only her body, but her soul being ripped apart.

Just as she almost passed out from the pain, her tired violet eyes took in the sight of her Nii-sama rushing over to her. His perfect face painted with worry. Upon seeing him, she fell on her knees to the floor, and he caught her before she fell forwards on the ground.

"Rukia, Rukia what's wrong? Tell me!" His voice was anxious, almost frantic, he wanted to help her but he didn't know what was wrong.

"B-blood, I'm…I'm bleeding I think the…I'm so sorry I should have…"

"What blood?" He asked confused; she stopped weeping suddenly when she realized she was no longer in pain, she looked down at herself and found that she wasn't bleeding, had it all been an illusion?

"But just a second ago I…I don't understand," she said wiping off her tears with her wrists. Byakuya pulled her hands away from her face, and looked into her eyes, what must have only been seconds felt like an eternity to Rukia. Those eyes, his scent, the way his body bathed radiantly under the moonlight. She came back down to earth when he wiped away her tears; she gasped when he stood up, gathering her up in his arms.

"Nii-sama?"

"Perhaps you're tired, you need to rest."

He left her in her room, there was a moment in which she thought he wouldn't be leaving her room, the way he looked at her…the way he hovered so dangerously above her, she could feel his breath. It made her feel like he wanted to devour her.

"Goodnight Rukia," he said placing a kiss on her forehead and pulling away.

"Goodnight nii-sama," she said watching him as he walked out of her room.


End file.
